Un Futuro Inconcebible
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: "La vida de Steven se ha transformado en algo que nunca esperó; y hay mañanas en que darse cuenta de los giros que su vida a tomado a lo largo de las décadas lo golpea muy duro. Si no fuera por ellas, que son luz en el sendero, no sabe donde estaría. Pero ¿Esta bien todo esto? ¿Es lo que siempre deseó?" Advertencia de Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**El epílogo de una nueva historia. Un futuro muy distante del canon actual. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Cuando la tormenta cesó, el eco de las voces de la noche anterior convertía la casa en una caverna. Las cortinas con su leve ondear vaticinaban una mañana tranquila mientras el sol con sus rayos, apagaba el misterio de la sensualidad nocturna.

Las voces y las risas traviesas se movían aún por el techo rebotando desde el poder del recuerdo traicionero, luces que iban y venían, un gusto raro en el paladar.

Su cuerpo, aún cálido por el calor del lecho se estremeció al sentir por debajo de las sábanas a la pequeña entidad a su lado; inmóvil, quieta, seguro cansada por la madrugada que ardió en pasión y entrega. Vencida en una batalla de calor corporal y besos.

Frunció un poco el ceño para luego volver a mirar al techo. Había una sensación vacía en su pecho, un viento helado.

¿Esto era lo que esperaba de sí mismo cuando creciera? ¿Esto deseaba ser?

Cómo saberlo ya. Después de tantos pero tantos años, todo se veía irreal. Todo perdía forma a tal grado de despertar una mañana cualquiera y sorprenderse nuevamente de la realidad que le rodeaba.

Steven colocó las manos detrás de su nuca para darse mejor apoyo con la almohada y a la vez buscar una postura que le diera respuestas que hacía mucho tiempo no encontraba. Sus poderosos brazos musculados enmarcaron su fuerte pecho al tomar la posición. Se alcanzaba a ver parte de su vientre, plano y marcado, sin un ápice de grasa como cuando niño, donde aún descansaba la gema rosada con la que había nacido.

-¿Hace cuantos años comenzó todo esto?- se clavó en su mente mientras rememoraba visajes de las escenas que se habían desarrollado en esa casa. Su casa. La que alguna vez fue la casa con la que compartió una vida de casado; y que ahora era un aburrido aposento de soledad, cuando no un extraño escape para visitas inconcebibles.

Y mientras el visaje del sepelio de quien fue el amor de su vida se manifestaba comenzó a rememorar como el tiempo, la edad, la madurez y los instintos habían hecho una simbiosis alquímica que dio por resultado una vida en la cual ya llevaba viviendo un par de décadas. Que inicio unos años después de la muerte de su esposa.

Steven se estiró cuan largo era. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de ser un pequeño que casi había olvidado como se sentía serlo. Media exactamente 2.08 metros aunque tardó demasiado, si lo cotejamos con una vida humana, en desarrollar.

Ese fue uno de los mayores traumas que tuvo en su momento, el quedarse pequeño para siempre. Ahora era simplemente, historia vieja.

Sonrió pensando que su condición física actual se debía a la vida sana que aprendió con su esposa. Ejercicios, disciplina, buena alimentación…

…no se engañaría, eso último era una vil mentira, Connie se cansó de intentar hacer que comiera sanamente. Cosa que jamás consiguió. Amaba la comida.

Steven salió de sus pensamientos al sentir de pronto que la entidad a su lado, oculta bajo el neblinoso misterio de la sábana, se movía perezosamente buscando una posición más cómoda. Entonces recordó que estaba desnudo y nuevamente se volvió a recostar para mirar al techo.

-¿Era esto lo que quería para mí? ¿En esto soñaba de niño que me convertiría?- se preguntó nuevamente.

Ahora, como adulto, podía darse cuenta de que esa realidad tan impensable de primera instancia, no era tan escalofriante al final. Después de todo, era un híbrido; se había descubierto inmortal al notar en su pareja la edad que el espejo a él no le mostraba. Allí fue donde aprendió a fingir para ella más edad para que no se hundiera en depresión. Si Connie se enteró de que él no envejecía, nunca se lo dijo.

Tan inmortal como era siempre quedó claro que él no era un gem, contaba con instintos básicos humanos totalmente inherentes a su ser: sed, hambre, sexo, entre muchos más. Y luego el tiempo corriendo por las ventanas, y la gente que conocía desapareciendo. Era quizá hasta obvio que llegase a desarrollar una vida como la que hoy por hoy, le arrancaba dudas existenciales.

Después de todo había vivido 50 años de casado en esa casa. Ya con Homeworld fuera de sus vidas, las gemas se dedicaron a vivir plenamente y él y su esposa, construyeron su hogar en un lugar cerca del templo y cerca del inmenso mar.

Una casa blanca de dos pisos, dos grandes ventanales al frente, un cuarto grande abajo, junto con la cocina y la sala y dos arriba con su balcón. En donde vivirían los hijos que nunca tuvieron.

Steven, como hibrido, se había descubierto infértil.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, eran recuerdos que ya estaban superados, pero como buen humano, a veces bajaban del olvido para punzar su pecho. Como justo esa mañana, en donde toda la remembranza nacía de la pregunta infantil "¿Esto era lo que deseaba?".

-¿Esto es lo que deseo?- se repitió.

No, no era lo que deseaba.

No, no era lo que había soñado y a veces, como esa mañana, era una realidad que no concebía; pero no lo iban a ver quejándose tampoco.

A pesar de los conflictos que de vez en cuando surgían no iba a negar que ellas le habían devuelto la luz que se le fue a la pérdida de su esposa. La esperanza, las ganas de vivir.

Eran sus amigas por sobre todas las cosas, y apretó los puños al recordar que eran más que su familia y las amaba más allá de toda imaginación.

Que las cosas se dieran así era un giro del destino que, como ya había comentado consigo mismo mil y una vez, era una consecuencia casi lógica.

Entonces la pequeña entidad al lado de él se movió pasando su pequeña mano por su vientre, acariciando su gema y pegándose a él.

Steven sonrió con ternura, y correspondió posando su mano en la espalda de ella, la acarició con suavidad de arriba hacía abajo.

-Te sentí tensar Steven, ¿otra vez malos recuerdos?- dijo la voz bajo la sábana.

-Sí, pero ya paso. Y tú, ¿estás lista para disculparte?- dijo sonriendo aun mirando al techo.

-¡No!- dijo la voz debajo de la sábana mientras se aferraba más a él -Es culpa de ella por ser tan testaruda.

-No puedes pasar todo el día aquí escondiéndote-

-¿Me estas corriendo grosero?-

-Tú sabes que esta casa es tu casa y puedes quedarte lo que quieras- dijo Steven mientras sentía como la pequeña entidad le iba escalando desde la cadera y abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho. Aún estaba debajo de la sabana.

-Tú…¿Tú crees que ella tiene razón?-

-Yo creo que lo de ayer fue una excusa para quedarte a dormir aquí- dijo mirando al pequeño bulto parlante debajo de la tela.

-Y…y si fue así ¿te enojarías?-

-Claro que no. Me encanta que estés aquí. Pero creo que debes hablar con ella.-

Entonces súbitamente la gema se destapó dejando al descubierto un leve cuerpo en diversas tonalidades de rojo totalmente desnudo, solo portando una cinta roja en la cabeza.

Se trepó al pecho de Steven donde se sentó sobre sus talones totalmente encima de él; se le veía simplemente diminuta.

Steven observo el rostro de la pequeña Rubí, quien, como siempre, hacía un puchero.

La roja levantó una mano y la estampó en un sonoro "PAF" en la frente del híbrido.

-Ouch- exclamo el chico.

-Está bien, hablare con Zafiro para que se calme. Pero de todas formas ya me tocaba quedarme a hacerte compañía - ella le miró un momento desde sus ojos ambarinos, luego le sonrió, lo tomó de ambas mejillas y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso.

El chico colocó su mano en ella abarcando casi toda su espalda, empujándola hacia él. Podía sentir su pequeña intimidad tocando su pecho y el recuerdo de la noche y madrugada comenzaron a calentarle la sangre.

-Te extrañaba Rubí- dijo entre besos y ella se comenzó a encender de forma incandescente provocando un sonido siseante por la quemadura en la piel del joven, quien no se movió un ápice. Hacía muchos años había descubierto que las quemaduras habían dejado de dañarlo. Su cuerpo se recuperaba casi al instante del daño.

Sin contar que eso volvía loca a su pequeña acompañante.

-Hoy intentare romper mi record- dijo la roja al oído de Steven envuelta en seducción y deseo, luego procedió a morder su oreja mientras iniciaba el movimiento de sus caderas sobre el chico, quien por su parte, con ambas manos la tomó de la cintura, sobra decir que entrelazaba con facilidad sus dedos en la espalda de la gema.

-Para ser tan pequeña eres muy atrevida- le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus piernas.

-Para ser mi pequeño eres un bocón- dijo Rubí mordiendo repetidamente el cuello de Steven dejando pequeñas mordidas por doquier como una fierecilla –el que te hayas estirado tanto no te hace más peligroso que yo-

Y él sonrió y se sintió feliz, olvidando nuevamente esas ansiedades que le atacaban; dejándolas para mañana. Cuando quizá Zafiro, venga enojada a quedarse a dormir, excusando un pleito y a cobrar una venganza.

O quizá Perla….o quizá Amatista. Podía ser cualquiera de ellas.

Siempre había una excusa.

¿Esto era lo que esperaba de sí mismo cuando creciera? ¿Esto deseaba ser?

Que importaba. Abrazo a la pequeña gema y la pegó a sí. Con todo su cuerpo Rubí solo abarcaba el torso de Steven.

El acarició su pierna, subió a su trasero el cual palpó.

-Veo que ahora si ya despertaste- dijo ella de forma traviesa.

-Quieres romper tu record ¿no?-

-Solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes en serio- dijo la roja fingiendo estar asustada y queriendo escapar.

Afuera, las olas rompían la arena y las aves matutinas ocultaban voces, gemidos y peticiones que salían de aquella casa blanca de dos pisos, a orillas del mar.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. En el próximo capítulo comenzará la historia de cómo terminó Steven en esta situación. En este epílogo se dan detalles pero se irán expandiendo conforme se avance. Este fic tendrá drama, momentos cómicos y sus momentos románticos. Aunque habrá lemon no creo manejar lemon fuerte, mas bien soft.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	2. Reflexiones

**Tenemos la continuación. Gracias por estar.**

* * *

"Un poco de sudor y fuego, un poco de dolor y agua, tres intentos de metal y viento, décadas de una entrega, de deseo; de un truque con el olvido.

Mis pies se arrastran por la arena, más no estoy lejos de casa, ella se quedó dormida y volveré pronto a su lado; tan duras como son a ninguna le gusta abrir los ojos, y encontrar hogar vacío. Siento que se sienten mujeres; verdaderas mujeres, las horas que pasan conmigo.

Más allá de la cerca, donde vive un Beach City que desconozco, me ven con ojos extraños generaciones que no entiendo, que olvidan quien soy y quienes somos.

No, ya no hay Maheswaran´s, no hay Fry´s, no hay Pizza´s.

Solo hay ojos que nos ven como entidades malvadas. Como el brujo y sus mujeres robadas, como el demonio y sus diablas.

Somos Dioses de una mitología olvidada"

La mente de Steven se ensimismaba mientras observaba el ir y venir del mar. El viento alcanzaba a mover su larga cabellera negra intensa que caía hasta su cintura, su melena era muy parecida a la que alguna vez tuvo su padre, con uno que otro bucle. Su vestimenta, un tanto improvisada, consistía en un short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus marcadas piernas, así como una camiseta roja sin mangas y sus siempre presentes sandalias.

Respiró profundo sintiendo la sal en el aire y soltó un suspiro lleno de pasado.

-¿Cuando terminé siendo un demonio?- murmuró mientras de pie, se perdía viendo las nubes que se movían con pereza por el cielo.

Nuevamente sentía esa punzada vacía en el pecho. El toque ácido que le llevaba a observar el mar por horas, en busca de un "por qué" a su dolencia.

-Me dejaste sola- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la casa. Steven solo cerró los ojos sin voltear.

-Lo siento, iba a volver en un segundo- contestó girando para verla. Vestía un pequeño short de mezclilla y una remera negra, ropa que era seguro había generado apenas se levantó, al no verlo.

-Mentiroso- le contestó para luego bajar los escalones y tomar velocidad. Steven ya sabía lo que Rubí haría así que simplemente regresó su vista al mar.

La pequeña Rubí antes de llegar hasta Steven pegó un brinco y lo escaló del pelo y la camiseta hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, donde, como un pequeño travieso, se sentó. La acción ni siquiera movió a Steven, el peso de la gema era muy poco como para causarle daño o molestia.

Ambos observaron un poco del tranquilo oleaje mientras unas gaviotas rompían el viento con sus chillidos. El paraje marino en su totalidad demostraba la vida en aquella pequeña esfera azul, que hacía ya varias décadas, habían salvado de la destrucción.

Steven frunció un poco el ceño y fue entonces que Rubí decidió hablar; abordar el tema que ya era inevitable: el ensimismamiento de Steven.

-Si te afecta estar con nosotras Steven, deberías hablarlo -lo volteó a ver- todas lo entenderíamos. Te amamos y queremos que estés bien. Yo quiero que estés bien- finalizó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Él la vio y la notó angustiada, los grandes ojos de la pequeña Rubí parecían ansiosos. Steven no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por entender que con su ensimismamiento y comportamiento ermitaño, las señalaba a ellas directamente como culpables. Tenía que remediar eso, él no las culpaba, ese era el punto; Steven se culpaba a sí mismo.

-No es eso Rubí, ustedes son para mí como el oxígeno de mi cuerpo, son la luz de mi alma y el estar con ustedes es para mí, simplemente maravilloso-

La gema se ruborizó un poco y sonrió levemente –y para mi es maravilloso compartir estos momentos contigo; y estoy segura que para todas. Pero hay momentos en donde te ensimismas, tu mente se va como muy lejos y no sabemos dónde. Tengo miedo de que algo te esté pasando Steven- y le acarició la mejilla, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarse, Steven detecto que la gema tenía los ojos algo húmedos –tengo miedo de que algo te esté pasando y no nos estés diciendo nada. Justo como en aquella ocasión- y Rubí bajo la mirada haciendo a llorar.

-No Rubí, no- interrumpió él de inmediato con voz suave- para nada es como en aquella ocasión. No me voy a ir a ningún lado ni las voy a dejar, créeme-

-Entonces dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué evita que seas feliz?-

Steven la miró un instante, estaba haciendo ese puchero que de tantos años le conocía; no supo si por eso respondió con toda sinceridad.

–Creo… que me cuesta mucho aceptar que tengo demasiada suerte, al tenerlas conmigo-

Y Rubí no entendió del todo.

Steven solo le sonrió ampliamente y la pequeña gema en su hombro le sonrió de vuelta. Fue cuando el chico cuarzo decidió dar un giro a las cosas.

-¿Así que ahora eres Rubí la "Doctora Corazón"?- dijo picándole la nariz, algo que sabía hacía rabiar a la roja.

Rubí frunció el ceño –todavía que me preocupo por ti ingrato ¿te burlas?- y sorpresivamente, la gema se lanzó a la oreja del joven y le clavó una nada suave mordida.

-¡AAAY! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- exclamaba Steven mientras pegaba de saltos con una pequeña criatura roja pegada a su oreja derecha.

-Pisheme pershon groshero- decía sin soltar Rubí.

-¡Ya! ¡Perdón! ¡Carajo! ¡Que duele! ¡Perdón!-

La pequeña gema lo soltó y de inmediato se colocó de panza sobre el hombro de Steven, quedando con los brazos colgantes delante y las piernas detrás.

-Eres un llorón- dijo burlonamente la roja.

-¿Te gustaría que te mordiera yo?- reclamó Steven tallándose la oreja.

-Anoche lo hiciste- dijo coquetamente Rubí y el chico se sonrojó.

-Eso…eso fue diferente…- dijo Steven volteando hacía un lado apenado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Me quedo una marquita aquí –y se señaló justo debajo de donde su espalda dejaba de ser espalda– ¿quieres verla?-

El chico se apenó, pero decidió que ese día no perdería.

-Me parece bien, quiero ver-y tomó a la pequeña gema de su hombro con ambas manos por la parte del torso.

-Espera ¿Qué…?-exclamó sorprendida y asustada Rubí ante la acción de Steven.

El chico la puso de espaldas enfrente de él y la tomó de la mitad de su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra se dispuso a halar el short desde atrás, para observar la supuesta marca.

-Es-¡Espera! ¡A-a-alguien nos puede ver!- gritó Rubí toda apenada agitando brazos y piernas.

Steven metió con determinación dos dedos en el short dispuesto a bajarlo. Al sentir eso, la gema se encendió toda de forma incandescente mientras recogía brazos y piernas.

Steven lanzó una carcajada retirando su mano y colocando de nueva cuenta a la gema en su hombro.

-Ja, ja, ja no puedo creer que de verdad creíste que lo iba a hacer- exclamó entre risas mientras Rubí apenas se reponía de su incandescencia y enorme rubor.

-P-por qué…- murmuró ella y Steven se asustó al darse cuenta que quizá fue muy lejos.

-Rubí yo…-

-Por qué te detuviste…- dijo ella con coquetería.

* * *

 **20 años atrás.**

Con las manos en la cara ya hacía derrotado un hombre.

A pesar de su cabello largo entre gris y blanco, aquellas entradas profundas que denotaban un inicio de calvicie y las arrugas en su rostro, su cuerpo no aparentaba los 70 años que se sabía tenía. Era la postura que mantenía lo que reflejaba su abandono: la de un títere sin hilos, la de un árbol vencido, la de un ave herida de muerte.

Steven se dejaba caer en aquella silla de madera de caoba que pertenecía a un lujoso comedor, regalo de bodas de su padre hacia tantísimos años. Donde cenó con él una semana antes del infarto que se lo arrebató, y donde había cenado con la mujer que frente a él, se mantenía inerte en aquella caja oscura, entre cuatro velas, pernoctando eternamente en la que sería, su última morada.

-No…n-no…por favor…no tú Co-Connie…- Con una temblorosa mano en el rostro y totalmente doblado el hombre no paraba de llorar ni de decir el nombre de la que fue su esposa por medio siglo.

La sala de aquella casa de fachada blanca había sido adaptada. Los muebles de la sala retirados para hacer el espacio a la caja y a los sirios. Gente que iba y venía pero que en realidad, no significaban nada, nada para Steven ni para su vida ni para su dolor. Solo quería estar solo, que se largaran todos.

Ya no había futuro. Solo demasiado pasado.

Afuera del recinto, a una distancia prudente, se encontraban reunidas todas las Cristal Gems embargadas por el luto, pero por sobre todo, inmensamente preocupadas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. En el próximo si veremos ya de lleno el pasado y e iniciaremos con los porqués que llevaron a Steven a su vida actual.**

 **Les mando un saludo a todos en especial a** sandman434 **y a Pirata que han dejado sus comentarios. Gracias viejos!**

 **Nos vemos mañana.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	3. Ceniza de Caoba

**El capítulo de hoy para todos ustedes. Gracias por estar.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **CENIZA DE CAOBA**

* * *

El recinto se encontraba casi vacío. El entorno penumbroso era adornado por sombras danzantes que se proyectaban detrás de la luz de aquellos cuatro sirios; que empotrados en tubos de un metal gris viejo, enmarcaban la zona del féretro.

En el aire habitaba un silencio tan duro que robaba el aliento, mientras un hombre, con la mitad de su alma extirpada, se tragaba el dolor a grandes sorbos.

Un tiempo que lo había sido todo para él se desvanecía en nada. Un mundo que ya era neblinoso de por sí, ahora se volvía polvo.

Connie era el candado con que se amarraba a sus recuerdos terrenales. Era la última persona que le quedaba en el ramillete humano y que le recordaba su propia esencia como híbrido. Con la partida de ella, con el fin de su amor, un mundo de recuerdos se extinguía y con ello, su humanidad.

Se sacudía de pronto, sus músculos se contraían, se apretaba el cabello cuando la tensión en su mandíbula se presentaba al llegarle de pronto, algún bello recuerdo. Quería desaparecer con ella. Y mientras las manos se estrellaban en su rostro, derramando con odio aquellas mágicas lágrimas que no habían salvado a su esposa, cuenta no se dio que una a una, entraron las Gemas a la sala y de una manera solemne, formaron un semí círculo alrededor del hombre cuarzo.

Garnet al centro, Perla y Amatista a la derecha; Peridot y Lapis a la izquierda.

Fue la gema rojinegra quien se acercó por fin y posó su mano en el tembloroso hombro del doliente.

-Steven, cariño….ya es hora- dijo con su profunda voz.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

Steven caminaba por la arena de aquella amplia costa con la gema guardián Rubí al lado.

La tarde ya se dejaba venir sobre ellos y el sol en su dorado magnifico calaba una nebulosa línea que partía el océano.

Había sido un día muy agitado; la visita de la inquieta Rubí lo había mantenido bastante ocupado desde la noche anterior.

Después de la charla a las afueras de la casa esa mañana ambos se habían metido a bañar, lo cual en algún momento se había convertido en una batalla donde se arrojaron jabón, cubetas, botes de shampoo y todo lo que hubiera a mano. Luego, ante la rendición de Steven al verse incapaz de capturar a su enemiga, fue castigado con preparar los bocadillos que llevarían en su aventura. Habían decidido ir mar adentro en una vieja y pequeña embarcación que el joven había comprado hacía algún tiempo. Se había decidido pasar el resto del día pescando mar adentro.

Cabe mencionar que Steven se repartía en actividades diversas con sus amigas cuando estas lo visitaban. Cada una tenía su forma de pasar el tiempo y de divertirse. Rubí era la que amaba las actividades emocionantes y aventuras. Ella quería atrapar una ballena.

Sin embargo la pesca fue muy aburrida de inicio, al grado que la gema roja se quedó dormida entre las piernas del joven como un gatito, olvidando por completo todo.

Hasta que de pronto, un enorme pez vela de aleta amarilla mordió el anzuelo y el escándalo se desató.

La batalla con el pez había sido dura y larga, con un Steven halando una y otra vez y una gema pegando de gritos mientras corría por todos lados. Pero para molestia de Rubí, el gran pez había logrado escapar.

Así que, mientras caminaban a orilla del mar con la tarde en el horizonte, la pequeña gema roja parloteaba, vociferaba y manoteaba.

-Yo creo que hubiéramos atrapado a ese pez vela si me hubieras dejado hervir el agua-

-Eso es hacer trampa Rubí- Contestó el joven tranquilamente.

-Pero ¡pudo ser un gran banquete!-

-Luego tú ni comes nada-

-Pero tú si- sonrió traviesa- comes por todo un regimiento-

-Ja- ja, muy graciosa Rubí-

-¿Qué? No fue un chiste, realmente te comerías tú solo a ese pez espada-

El chico solo frunció la boca.

Rubí lo notó -Ja, ja, ja ¡hiciste un puchero!- se burló la roja.

-¡oh! ¡Cállate!- reprochó Steven.

-No-

-Que te callees…-

-Que no-

Discutieron un poco más mientras andaban, a lo lejos se divisaba la gran estatua que cada vez se veía más grande.

-Esa estatua…- pensó Steven ensimismándose. Rubí lo notó e iba a decir algo pero un grito la sacó de su intención.

-¡Rubí!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Zafiro!- Respondió la roja emocionada.

-¡Rubí! ¡Te he extrañado!- y bajando la escalera de la casa, arrancó a correr la gema vidente hacía ellos.

La roja no perdió el tiempo y corrió para encontrarse con su pequeña amante.

Se conectaron en un poderoso abrazo, besos y arrumacos mientras Steven las observaba aún a cierta distancia.

Siempre era así cuando por cualquier motivo, se separaban. Sus reencuentros eran emotivos, llenos de un derroche de amor y dulzura.

Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que, quizá, estaba en medio de ese amor. Sin un lugar verdadero.

-Perdóname por ser tan testaruda- dijo la roja.

-Y tú a mí por no tratar de entenderte- Respondió Zafiro. Juntaron sus frentes en una sonrisa amplia por parte de ambas, luego Rubí volteó a ver a Steven para decirle adiós con una mirada nostálgica que solo profundizo más las amargas sensaciones del chico.

Rubí y Zafiro se besaron por fin, y después de un intenso brillo, se manifestó Garnet.

* * *

 _ **20 años atrás**_

Steven se sostenía de Garnet quien con lágrimas en los ojos no soportaba ver a su pequeño devastado. Realmente el gran hombre se veía decrepito, como si hubiese envejecido de golpe sus 70 años. El cabello estaba totalmente gris y sus arrugas se pronunciaron cuando la caja de caoba, la última habitación de Connie, era bajada lentamente a tierra.

-No…no te vayas…no…- exclamaba un anciano destrozado mientras estiraba su temblorosa mano.

Perla se hiperventilaba, Lapislázuli se desesperaba por no saber cómo ayudar. El chico se acababa cada vez más.

-Él…él está envejeciendo- dijo con dificultad Peridot, impactada por el temor y el dolor. Fue entonces que corrió y sin pensarlo abrazó por la espalda a Steven ayudando a sostenerlo.

Y comenzaron las paladas de tierra que dan esos hombres, cuyo triste trabajo es enterrar los recuerdos de la gente doliente, Steven se encorvó.

Perla apretó de un hombro a Garnet quien la volteo a ver desesperada, y en un entendido casi psíquico, todas rodearon al anciano y lo abrazaron dándole su calor y su fuerza.

-Q-quiero…ir-me…con…ella- dijo Steven entre profunda respiraciones.

-¿Y nos vas a abandonar?- dijo alguien entre lágrimas.

-¿A-a quien voy a observar dormir mi niño?-

-¿Con quién veré películas? No te vayas por favor-

-¿Con quién recorreré la luna?-

-¿Quién me ayudara en mis experimentos?-

-Dijiste –sollozó- que estarías siempre con nosotras. ¡Siempre!-

Y ante un abrazó unido en donde sostenían entre todas a Steven, el chico pudo observar la última palada de tierra. El fin de su contacto humano. El fin de una época.

¿Serviría de algo vivir?

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

La gema de guerra se estiró un poco, hizo unas flexiones, se acomodó los lentes y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico, quedando ambos de frente.

-Hola Steven, tiempo sin verte- dijo la Gema.

-Hola Garnet- sonrió con melancolía.

La gema rojinegra extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico. Nunca se acostumbraría a verlo hacia arriba. Era exactamente 18 centímetros más alto que ella; pero estaba convencida que siempre sería su pequeño. Su amor.

-Rubí está muy preocupada por ti- le dijo dulcemente sin soltar su mejilla – y también Zafiro…y obviamente yo- El chico bajo levemente la mirada.

Ante esa acción, Garnet procedió a desaparecer sus lentes y lo miró directamente con sus tres ojos angustiados.

-Steven, mírame-

Él, como un niño, volteó a mirarle lentamente.

-Sabes que sé lo que le dijiste a Rubí. Así que dime, de verdad consideras… ¿Qué no nos mereces?-

Steven suspiro y sus ojos sintieron la presión de las lágrimas, perdió por un segundo su vista en el cielo.

Luego regreso su mirada a ella y le dijo.

-Garnet, antes, tengo una duda.-

-Te escucho-

-Dime, ¿Cómo se siente Zafiro de que Rubí me preste tanta atención?- Steven quizá decir algo más pero no se atrevió.

La gema volvió a acariciar el rostro de Steven, el cual se sentía suave. Steven no se dejaba la barba por nada.

-Steven, claro que ella siente algo- Garnet sonrió - Siente un poco de coraje y algo de envidia.-

Steven se estremeció, sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Pero no es por el motivo que tú crees. Ella siente envidia por que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y deseos contigo. Quisiera ser tan suelta como Rubí para poder decirte lo mucho que te ama. Y siente un poco de coraje por que le das más muestras de atención a Rubí que a ella.-

-Pero- intervino el chico- ¿no causo problema en su relación? –

Garnet sonrió ampliamente.

-Steven, la relación SOY YO. Y aquí estoy sin problemas de fusión-

\- Soy la unión de sus gustos -continuó- capacidades, temores y deseos.-

Entonces ella se acercó hasta pegarse totalmente a él y lo abrazó del cuello colocando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico gem. El instintivamente la abrazo por su estrecha cintura.

-También soy la unión del amor que ambas tienen por ti. Así que imagina mi niño, cuanto te puedo amar-

Ella lo volteó a ver y encontró sus ojos a punto de llorar, ella derramó una lágrima al verlo melancólico.

-No llores mi pequeño-

Acarició su cabello entretejiendo sus dedos, para luego guiarlo hacía ella y proporcionar un dulce beso en los labios, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba en el mar.

 _ **-Nosotras te curaremos cualquier dolor-**_

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Si ya sé, tiene drama, pero como le comenté a un pajarillo de alas de luz, el primer arco de esta historia tiene que ser así. Luego será más relajado.**

 **Un saludo a esos amigos que comentan y están aquí, sin ustedes esto sería aburrido (sandman434 y pirata gracias viejos!)**

 **Nos vemos mañana.**

 **Lobo "EL Maldito" Hibiky**


	4. El Joven Anciano

**Y tenemos el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por estar.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **"El Joven Abuelo"**

* * *

-¿Y cómo está?- fue la pregunta que le hizo la gema blanca a Garnet en el momento mismo que ésta cruzó la puerta. La gran gema acababa de despedirse del chico, quien ya se dirigía a su casa.

-Deprimido- dijo Garnet cerrando la puerta tras sí, para luego apoyarse en la pared y cruzar los brazos.

Perla se levantó de un sillón para acercarse mientras preguntaba -Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo que podría estar causándole esto-

-Bueno, él le dijo a Rubí, que le cuesta creer que tiene tanta suerte como para tenernos en su vida- mencionó de pronto la roja.

-Pero… eso es absurdo, hemos estado con Steven desde siempre, ¿cómo es que ahora le cuesta creer algo así?-

Garnet se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos, había muchos detalles que tomar en cuenta para lograr comprender a Steven.

–En realidad, no estuvimos siempre Perla-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Durante 50 años estuvimos alejadas: el tiempo que duró su matrimonio. Ante la vida que él había decidido cada una de nosotras buscó su propio rumbo para darle su espacio. A la muerte de Connie, nos vimos de pronto en la urgencia de retomar nuestra relación con él. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Cómo olvidarlo, él… él estaba devastado –Perla bajó la mirada, luego, agregó con mucho énfasis- pero precisamente por eso debe saber que nosotras estamos aquí siempre para él-

-Perla, ¿Quién fue Steven esos 50 años?- preguntó enigmática la rojinegra.

-No…no entiendo-

-Cuando nosotras acudimos a Steven en su momento más bajo, nos dirigimos a él como el pequeño que alguna vez fue y que sin duda sigue siendo en muchos aspectos pero, ¿y si hay algo que se nos está pasando?-

Perla se llevó una mano a al mentón, movía los ojos de un lado a otro buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que no entendía del todo.

-Tú, ¿tienes alguna idea?- Preguntó por fin.

-Solo una sospecha, pero no puedo hacer nada sin estar segura- Se acercó a la blanca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Por lo pronto lo mejor será que seas tú quien lo visite, y de ser posible mañana mismo-

-Pero…pero no me toca a mí, Amatista podría molestarse. Además la próxima visita sería hasta la otra semana.-

-Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora te necesito con él y lo más pronto posible.-

Perla observó a Garnet y asintió con firmeza. Las decisiones de Garnet solían ser certeras y el caso lo ameritaba.

-Bien, iré. Pero tú te peleas con Amatista quien no se lo tomará bien-

-Le diré que tendrá un turno especial. Eso la calmará-

-Me parece bien. Iré a prepárame entonces; ¿Cómo esta de sucia la casa?-

La gema rojinegra se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió pícaramente.

-Terriblemente sucia, Rubí y Steven dejaron el baño hecho un desastre, sin contar la cocina y el cuarto-

Perla se le quedo viendo con una cara de fastidio.

-¿No te basta el cuarto? ¿También en la cocina y el baño?- dijo molesta la blanca.

-¿Qué me dices a mí? No fui yo, fue Rubí- y un rubor apareció en la gran gema.

-Cínica sinvergüenza- le recriminó Perla – un día de estos te llevaremos a juicio; recibes tres veces más tiempo con Steven que el resto de nosotras: uno por Zafiro, uno por Rubí y uno por ti-

-Beneficios de ser una fusión- le dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse a su cuarto- no olvides ir tú mañana, es importante para buscar animar a nuestro gem. Cuento contigo- y con una sonrisa cálida provocada por los recuerdos de Rubí, entró a su habitación.

Perla se quedó sola en la sala de aquella casa. La noche ya se había apostado afuera.

-Que planeará hacer Garnet- pensaba para sí misma. El rol de visitas solos se cambiaba en emergencias.

-Como sea, haré lo posible para animar a Steven- y procedió a ir a su cuarto a buscar aquello que pudiera necesitar para sus labores del día de mañana.

* * *

 _ **20 años atrás**_

-¿Y cómo está?- fue la pregunta que le hizo la gema blanca a Garnet en el momento mismo que ésta cruzó la puerta. La gran gema acababa de dejar a Steven dormido en su cuarto.

-Muy mal, se acaba de dormir y sigue envejeciendo.- dijo Garnet cerrando la puerta tras sí, para luego apoyarse en la pared y cruzar los brazos.

Reunidas en la sala de esa casa blanca se encontraban todas las gemas. Sus miradas reflejaban el dolor que provoca la incertidumbre. Steven, su Steven, se marchitaba a cada hora que pasaba y no encontraban forma de remediarlo.

Lapis Lázuli ya desesperada, dijo de pronto -¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Él se muere!-

-Gritar no ayuda- le respondió Amatista molesta.

-¡Se está muriendo y no hacemos nada!- regresó Lapis.

-¡¿Tú crees que no me duele a mi también?!- y Amatista sollozó.

Garnet no les prestaba atención, se tomaba la frente tratando de encontrar una salida.

Perla tenía su cuerpo y frente recargado en la pared en un aparente estado catatónico.

El sonido alterado de las voces desesperadas fue detenido de pronto, cuando una voz se escuchó por encima de todas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabía, que Steven podía envejecer así? ¿De golpe?- preguntó Peridot alzando la voz. Y todas la voltearon a ver. –porque yo sabía que se podía rejuvenecer como aquella vez en un cumpleaños. Pero no a la inversa-

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Amatista, Perla y Garnet se miraron entre sí, antes de responder.

-Hace muchas décadas- dijo Perla- cuando Steven aún era un niño y ni Lapis ni Peridot eran parte de nosotras; Steven cambió de edad. Envejeció de golpe hasta…hasta casi morir-

-Fue provocado debido a una depresión, pero fue una cosa infantil.- agregó Garnet.

-¿Y cómo se recuperó?- agregó Peridot.

-Nosotras nos pusimos a discutir y él simplemente…-dijo Perla.

-Él simplemente mejoró, pasó de ser un anciano a un niño- agregó Amatista.

-¿Solo porque las vio discutir?- pregunto incrédula Lapis.

-No fue la discusión- continuó Garnet – fue el hecho de que nos prestó atención y olvidó aquello que lo estaba afectando. Pero eso no funcionará ahora, estamos hablando de la pérdida de la mujer con la que vivió medio siglo y compartió la mejor parte de su niñez-

-Entiendo eso- dijo Peridot quien comenzó a andar de un lado a otro ansiosamente- quizá no podamos hacer que lo olvide, pero sí darle algún motivo. Algo...lo que sea…-

-Lo hemos intentado Peridot- intervino Lapis- pero no quiere escuchar a nadie-

Y el silencio volvió a ocupar la habitación en donde las cinco gemas sentían el alma colgando en un hilo.

Amatista sollozó llevándose una mano al rostro y sus lágrimas se dejaron ir. Lapis se dejó caer en un sillón derrotada.

Peridot buscaba una salida que no se le deba y comenzó a desesperarse.

Garnet sintió terriblemente la impotencia.

Entonces Perla habló.

-Lo haré yo- dijo.

-A…a que te refieres Perla- dijo Peridot.

-Iré a hablar con él y veré si puedo detener su deterioro-

-No ha querido escuchar a nadie. ¿Porque sería diferente contigo?- intervino Lapis.

Perla iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

-Hazlo- dijo Garnet con sentimiento en su voz- el tiempo se nos acaba, y si alguien puede hacerlo, creo, creo que esa eres tú Perla. -

La gema blanca asintió y ante la mirada de todas caminó a la puerta de aquella habitación con lentitud. Tomó el picaporte, lo giró y entró con la delicadeza de un felino, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo vio a lo lejos, se acercó despacio a la cama. Steven estaba acostado sin taparse. Lucía un desgastado pantalón café y una camisa gris. Colores que no le gustaban pero que era lo más cercano que tenía para ir de luto.

Lucía una enorme barba blanca y una tez decrepita. Verlo simplemente dolía.

Perla se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, le acarició la frente y sintió en la rugosidad de su piel, cómo se había deteriorado. El pecho se le llenó de un dolor asfixiante.

-Mi Steven- dijo.

Para su sorpresa, el anciano abrió los ojos y la miró con una infinita tristeza.

-Pe-rla...

-Hola Steven- le dijo dulcemente.

-Pe-perla dime… ¿por qué…se m-murió?- y gruesas lágrimas cayeron.

La blanca sollozó un poco antes de contestar –es…es la condición humana mi Steven-

-Pe-pero yo…yo no muero Perla-

La gema le tomó la mano, la sintió terriblemente fría.

-Eso es porque tú, no eres del todo un humano mi niño, siempre lo has sabido-

-¡Todos se murieron Perla! ¡Todos! - y el anciano apretó los ojos derramando nuevamente el llanto- Yo…yo quiero morir Perla-

-No Steven, tú no-

-Es lo que debo hacer- aseveró con tristeza y su largo cabello se volvió totalmente blanco.

Ante esa acción y el shock de saber que lo perdía Perla lo levantó con delicadeza para colocarse entre él y las almohadas en la cama y recargar su torso en ella. Como si fuese un niño pequeño.

En esa posición lo abrazó con dulzura y le dijo suavemente.

-¿Sabes? Cuando le dijiste a Connie que entrenara conmigo, me dio mucha felicidad. El poder transmitir mi conocimiento de esgrima a alguien me emocionó mucho.-

-S-si Perla, el equipo jalea- y el anciano rio levemente como si tosiera.

-Siéndote sincera –le dijo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – no creí que se lo tomara en serio pero, ¡wow! Supero todas mis expectativas, al grado que exageré un poco con eso del guardián- y Perla rio un poco.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Si no intervengo se hubiera puesto feo- Perla notó que Steven habló sin ahogarse.

-¿Recuerdas como peleó a nuestro lado contra Homeworld? No solo aprendió las habilidades, las mejoró; era tenaz, ágil, decidida y fuerte-

-Sí, Perla –dijo sonriendo-Lo era.-

-Steven, nunca se lo dije a nadie pero me llené de orgullo cuando derrotó a más de una gema en batalla. Nunca hubo humano más fuerte y su forma de pelear, era similar a la mía- y fue Perla quien dejo ir unas lágrimas.

-Quiero que sepas que ella es y siempre será, después de ti, lo más cercano a una hija. Con ella sentí la plenitud del orgullo cuando me igualó en batalla. Y en algún momento, fue mejor- Perla abrazó aún más fuerte a Steven, quien había recargado su cabeza en la blanca.

-Eso deben sentir las madres humanas, al ver a sus hijos realizarse. Y ambos lloraron en la vendimia dulce que trae los recuerdos.-

-Era como mi hija- dijo Perla llorando.

De pronto, Steven se estremeció.

-Pero ahora Perla, ella se ha ido.-

La gema se limpió unas lágrimas.

-Lo sé Steven, y sabes que no te miento si te digo que ha sido cómo perder a una hija. Todo lo que alguna vez forme, ahora descansa en tierra- Perla sollozó con fuerza- ¿Sabes…como me siento?-

-Si Perla, duele mucho-

-Realmente sabes cómo me siento Steven- y Perla abrazó con fuerza al anciano.

-Claro que si Perla- el hombre se atraganto con sus palabras- ¡Duele mucho! ¡Demasiado!-

-¡Entonces por qué quieres dejarte morir tú también!- Rompió en llanto Perla con voz desesperada.

-Si te pierdo, me quedo sin nada. Ya no tendré nada ¡No podré soportar el dolor!- y la gema blanca pegó su rostro a la espalda de Steven, quien de inmediato sintió en su camisa una humedad en franca expansión.

-¡Si tú te vas llévame contigo mi niño! ¡No quiero ser una Perla olvidada y sola en este mundo sin ti! Si te vas ¡llévame por favor! – Steven podía sentir los labios de Perla moverse en su espalda. Ella pegaba su rostro con fuerza y lo movía en una franca desesperación en un dolor nacido de lo más profundo.

Steven sintió un calor en el pecho que lo quemaba, y con fuerza se volteó para tomar a la delgada en sus brazos y llevarla a su pecho, ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, ella hundió su cabeza en él.

-¡Si tú te vas yo me muero Steven!- decía ella desesperada sin separar su rostro de él. El la apretó con fuerza y en la entrega del dolor compartido, ante el fallecimiento de un ser tan importante para ellos, una luz se manifestó y por un segundo, ambos creyeron que se fusionarían.

-Pe-rla…-

Pero la fusión no ocurrió.

Cuando Perla abrió los ojos, encontró con que Steven se veía, si bien no joven, bastante recuperado. Su cabello era gris de nuevo y sus arrugas habían desaparecido.

Él se encontraba profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

-¡Oh No! ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Es mi turno de visitar a Steven!- exclamaba con furia una pequeña chica morada.

-Amatista, escúchame- repelía Garnet.

-¡Es mi turno Garnet! ¡Y no me importa que seas la líder! ¡No es justo!-

-Amatista, escúchame-

-Me van a quitar mi lugaaar- y Amatista hizo a llorar con mucho sentimiento.

-¿Vas a llorar?- exclamó Garnet- caray, parece que el estar con Steven en estos años las ha vuelto muy sensibles-

-Yo…yo tenía planeado ver una película con él. Y…y… que pasáramos una noche acampando- y Amatista puso unos ojos enormes y brillosos.

-Ya Amatista, no te estoy quitando tu lugar, lo tendrás la próxima semana o quizá antes. Todo depende como se den las cosas-

– Es por lo de… ¿su depresión?- preguntó la morada.

-Así es, mañana va a ir Perla con él porque considero que ella puede encontrar la manera ayudarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Connie murió?-

-Sí, fue horrible- dijo la peliblanca.

-Entonces confía en mí y guarda esa película para que la vean la próxima semana, ya que él esté mejor ¿Va?-

-Ya que- dijo frunciendo el rostro- Quisiera o no quisiera se iba a hacer tu santa voluntad. A que no le quitaste el turno a Rubí- dijo Amatista clavando una aguja certera.

Garnet se acomodó los lentes –Maldición, ahora todo usan a Rubí para fastidiarme-

-Pues si es la niñita de papá, viviría en los bóxer de Steven si pudiera-

-¡Amatista!- y comenzó una persecución.

-¡Te molesta por que sabes que es verdad!- gritaba la morada escapando de Garnet.

Tiraron un librero donde Amatista se guareció.

-La verdad no sé cómo le hacen, si a mí me cuesta no me imagino a Rubí- y Amatista soltó una carcajada ante la imagen mental.

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!- respondió la rojinegra evidentemente avergonzada.

-Dime Garnet- dijo con ojos finos la peliblanca - ¿Se la mete toda?-

-¡Amatista!- Y la persecución se volvió tan violenta que acabo con una Amatista huyendo por la ventana en su forma de bólido.

* * *

 _ **20 años atrás**_

Perla salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Afuera fue de inmediato fue abordada por sus compañeras, todas desesperadas por recibir información del gem cuarzo.

-Perla, vimos un destello en el marco de la puerta ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Garnet con tensión en su voz.

-Sí, dinos, ¿qué paso?- secundó Amatista.

Perla se quitó unos restos de lágrimas de los ojos y les sonrió con dulzura.

-Al parecer, detuvo su envejecimiento, y se ve un poco más joven-

Todas exclamaron con alivio, excepto Peridot.

-¿Qué significa eso de que "al parecer"? ¿Lo hizo o no?- exclamó la verde.

-Bueno…- iba a explicar Perla, cuando un segundo resplandor las sorprendió a todas, procedía del marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Steven. Cuando la luz cesó todas tenían altas dosis de incertidumbre.

-Al diablo, yo voy a ver cómo está- y Peridot corrió a la puerta seguida de Lapis y Amatista.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Garnet quien fue tras ellas seguida de Perla.

Aparatosamente todas entraron a la habitación tropezándose y haciendo mucho ruido, sin embargo, al ver al lecho, se quedaron en silencio total.

Inclusive Perla.

Sobre la cama, se encontraba dormido Steven, pero les costó reconocer al chico que allí dormía.

De anciano ya no tenía nada, su cabello largo y negro emulaba al que una vez tuvo Greg Universe en su juventud, su cuerpo era grueso pero atlético, brazos potentes, pectoral fuerte y un abdomen levemente marcado en donde se veía una gema rosa brillante. La blanca sábana cubría parte de su cintura y piernas.

Él se veía joven, fuerte, y muy bien.

-Garnet- dijo Peridot sin dejar de ver al chico- estoy sintiendo unas cosas raras en alguna parte-

-Silencio Peridot, lo importante es… que él está bien –

-Y muy bien- agregó Amatista.

\- Perla, ¿Por qué esta desnudo?- cuestionó Lapis.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.

* * *

 **Y es todo por hoy.**

 **Para aquellos que esperan lemon tendran que esperar. La historia apenas esta estableciendose y es necesario realizar el planteamiento de manera correcta.**

 **Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios. Esta vez no puedo prometer que habra capítulo mañana pero de no ser así, sera el domingo.**

 **En el siguiente veremos a Perla en su día con Steven y también que pasó después de que todas las gemas vieron a su Steven en traje de adán en la cama.**

 **Saludos a todos! En especial al pirata y al buen amigo** sandman434

 **Lobo "El Maldito" Hibiky**


	5. Pasado Imperfecto

**Y esto sigue. Gracias por estar.**

 **Pasado Imperfecto**

* * *

Andando por la arena de aquella larga playa, caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos el gem híbrido Steven.

Un pantalón mezclilla con un agujero en la rodilla izquierda era lo que acompañaba a sus siempre eternas sandalias, una camiseta sin mangas color blanca de orillas rosas, su negro cabello en una cola. Luciendo como siempre ese look algo desaliñado que lo había acompañado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Siendo tan temprano como era llevaba en mente un rumbo fijo; se dirigía a un lugar al que hacía tiempo no se acercaba, pero que dados los últimos ataques a su ánimo provocados por él mismo, decidió visitar y de paso aprovechar para romper algunos paradigmas que con su ascetismo, se había encargado de construir.

-Tal vez me haga bien enfrentarme a esos viejos temores- pensó y mientras caminaba en el día naciente, su mente se volvió una vorágine de recuerdos que de tantos, la realidad se le perdía. De pronto se recordaba niño, de pronto anciano, de pronto una lejana boda, de pronto la mañana en su casa con alguna hermosa gema en sus brazos.

-Ellas…mis pilares, las Cristal Gems…-se dijo mientras levantaba la mirada – ¿Cuando fue que pasaron de ser madre, amiga y hermanas a… algo más?-

Las amaba, por encima de todo. Pero algo en esa relación se sentía enrarecido. Había un engrane en esa maquinaría que no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz. Y detestaba no saber que era.

-Ellas se ven felices. Están felices. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa a mí?- pensaba ensimismado por milésima vez.

Fue entonces que, como un visaje traído por el viento, se le vino a la mente que todo había cambiado desde que él había adquirido ese aspecto físico. El que alguna vez consideró, como su transformación Diamante.

Y es que la forma que le había quedado después de aquel extraño evento posterior a la muerte de su esposa era evidentemente parecida a la que tuvo en su juventud, cuando Connie lo mantuvo a un régimen atlético y disciplinado. Pero no era igual, era significativamente mejor.

Él siempre había sido gordito, por más ejercicio que hizo su forma era, por así decirlo, rellena, robusta. Pero cuando recuperó la juventud en esa ocasión, todo en él tuvo un cambio; aumentó casi 11 centímetros de estatura y perdió toda la grasa del abdomen. Sin contar que causó un efecto en sus amigas, que él pudo notar apenas convivió con ellas cuando despertó.

Ellas ya lo amaban, de eso no tenía duda. Pero a partir de ese momento sintió que, a parte de ese amor que le profesaban, le tenían una especie de pleitesía especial, silente, vaga, pero presente; y que la influencia que él tenía en ellas, se había incrementado de una manera exponencial.

-Fue como si me redescubrieran- pensó.

-Yo mismo no pude creerlo al verme en un espejo- dijo deteniendo su andar ante una gran reja metálica con un alambre de púas bastante viejo en la parte superior. Hizo una mueca.

-La reja- dijo en tono melancólico observando el objeto que se perdía de lado a lado.

Un leve impulso con sus piernas lo elevó por encima de los 3 metros y medio del muro cruzándolo de inmediato, solo para caer del otro lado con suavidad.

Suspiró profundo y dijo -Aquí vamos-

Entonces reanudó su camino.

* * *

Detrás de sí dejo un letrero que decía "No Cruce la Reja", y abajo un agregado con letras caprichosamente elegantes que rezaba "Por favor".

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde queda un supermercado?- fue la pregunta que Steven le hizo a una señora, la cual lo miraba con cierto temor.

-A-a- a dos calles derecho, luego a la derecha tres calles más. Lo verá de frente - dijo sin dejar de perder de vista al enorme hombre.

-Gracias- contestó el gem.

-Wow, usted, usted sí que alto- le dijo la señora arrepintiéndose por su atrevimiento.

Steven, sonrió ante comentario.

–Sí, es herencia de mi madre- y el chico se hizo a caminar a donde le habían indicado.

El hecho de que esa mujer le hiciera un comentario así le alegraba. Beach City era algo ajeno para él, sus calles le eran extrañas y todo lo que alguna vez conoció simplemente ya no existía.

Dejó de ir definitivamente desde aquella ocasión hacía unos 18 años, donde tuvo un altercado en el que algunas personas lo acusaban de haber raptado a una menor, acusándolo además, de asesino, brujo y demoniaco.

El semblante de Steven se volvió sombrío al recordar que sus compras las hacía en pueblos lejanos a los que accedía a través de los portales.

Cuando Connie murió, la gente del pueblo asumió que a los pocos meses él anciano Steven Universe, igual había fallecido. Cuando vieron rondando la zona a un enorme hombre de pelo largo y negro rodeado frecuentemente de mujeres de extraños tonos de piel comenzaron los rumores.

Las gemas dejaron de frecuentar el pueblo y la zona desde que él se había casado; por lo que el pueblo las olvidó.

Cuando reaparecieron, fueron fuente de horribles rumores.

Tanto se dijo en esas épocas que casi enloquece; lo señalaron de haber matado a la pareja de ancianos que vivía antes y los tacharon de polígamo y pederasta. Pero ya estaba harto de ignorar que existía un pueblo detrás de su hogar. Un cambio quizá le vendría bien. Quizá.

Mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo final, más personas se encontraban en las calles. Fue entonces que notó que comenzaba a llamar la atención.

Era normal, un hombre de su estatura y complexión llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuera. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero el recordar el ser señalado como un demonio le punzaba el costado; sobre todo al recordar que tuvo un enorme deseo de responder a los ataques. Estuvo a punto de perder el control ante esas horrendas acusaciones.

"El hombre de cabello negro que se roba jovencitas para comerles el corazón."

-Menuda tontería- pensaba Steven con cara de fastidio mientras muchos jóvenes lo volteaban a ver sin disimulo.

-Comerles el corazón, ¡Que se creen que soy!- pensaba cada vez más fastidiado alegrándose de ver a lo lejos por fin la gran tienda comercial.

-Oye ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- dijo entre risitas una voz femenina. Steven iba cruzando un pequeño parque que daba directamente a su destino.

Al mirarlas descubrió que eran un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria que deberían estar en la escuela pero en vez de eso, estaban recostadas en un claro de pasto perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Cállate! –Dijo en un grito silente otra chica- Creo que he escuchado de él. Es guapísimo pero dicen que es brujo-

Otra agregó -Dice que tiene 10 mujeres y que se la ha visto con n-i-ñ-a-s- dijo con extremo cuidado.

-Qué horror-

-Ay, pues a mí que me robe-

-Estás loca, dicen que te saca el corazón y te convierte en su esclava-

-Es de mala educación hablar de los demás- dijo de pronto Steven que se encontró repentinamente detrás del curioso grupo.

-¡AAAH!- exclamaron al unísono las chicas. Estaban realmente espantadas, el enorme muchacho había aparecido detrás de ellas; jurarían que lo vieron pasar.

-¿Saben que otra cosa también hago? ¿Me como a las chamacas chismosas?- y levantó las manos como un oso, y soltó un gruñido muy poco convincente, pero fue suficiente para que las chicas pegaron de gritos y corrieran despavoridas por todo el parque.

Steven se rio un poco ante esa travesura. Que mejor que verle el lado positivo a una situación incómoda; sin embargo, cuando se disponía a retomar su camino, un anciano le interceptó.

-Tú- le dijo con dificultad. El hombre era muy delgado y usaba un bastón de madera. Su cara cruzada por arrugas denotaba una edad muy avanzada.

-Tú, yo sé quién eres-

Steven se estremeció.

-Tú eres el que mató a mi amigo- le dijo mientras con dificultad lo señalaba con el bastón.

-Tú mataste a Steven Universe y a su esposa. ¡Mis amigos!-

Steven al verse sorprendido, respondió –S-se equivoca, yo no mate a nadie señor- y apresuró el pasó para salir de aquel parque, ya todo se le estaba haciendo mala idea.

-¡Yo era su amigo! ¡Tú lo mataste!- gritó el anciano desde el parque, quien se sentó en una de las bancas luego de gritar, al ser presa de un acceso de tos.

Steven cruzó el estacionamiento con rapidez y se guareció detrás de una de las grandes columnas que levantaban la fachada del centro comercial. Respiraba agitado.

Había reconocido al anciano detrás del rostro envejecido. Era un buen amigo suyo que había conocido de joven; habían convivido, habían hecho negocios.

Un dolor nostálgico le nació en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que terminar sus compras ya y regresar a casa para no volver nunca a Beach City, no valía la pena tentar al pasado.

Se secó las lágrimas para terminar su labor cuando descubrió que una de las chicas que estaban en el parque estaba a unos metros de él, viéndole fijamente.

Steven no supo cómo reaccionar, miro de un lado a otro como buscando algo o a alguien sin saber qué en realidad. Regresó la vista a la chica.

Ella era menuda; de pelo largo, lacio y negro; delgada a más no poder, un color moreno de piel.

-¿De verdad eres un brujo?- le preguntó.

Steven observó a la pequeña; temerosa, con síntomas de ansiedad y vista huidiza.

-No linda, no lo soy- le dijo sin mucha esperanza.

Ella se ensimismo un momento, luego dijo.

\- Te vi llorar-

El gem sintió una presión terrible en el pecho, casi como si se ahogara.

-Es porque soy un alma vieja, en un cuerpo joven- le contestó.

-Mi abuela me contó cuando era pequeña que ustedes, los que viven del otro lado de la reja son seres mágicos, no demonios. Que había un tal señor Universe, que era especial y que alguna vez salvó la tierra junto con unas mujeres de colores llamadas "Gemas".

-¿Es eso verdad?-

Y el híbrido no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la joven; un bálsamo en su caverna personal.

-Sí. Exactamente eso somos pequeña-

-Somos seres mágicos que solíamos proteger la tierra-

La joven volvío a cargar -Y estas "Gemas" ¿sí son tus mujeres?-

Steven sonrió apenado.

-Son mucho más que eso- le contestó Steven y decidió retirarse antes de hacer aún más incómoda la situación –tengo que irme linda-

Pero la joven no se detuvo.

-Usted e-e-es… es muy guapo- le dijo la niña con timidez.

Steven le hizo tanta gracia que quiso bromear con que la raptaría pero era una obvia tontería, así que se puso serio.

-Y tú eres muy linda, pero soy mucho mayor que tú- dijo queriendo sonar paternal.

-¿Volverá por aquí?-

-No sé. Al parecer sigo sin caerle bien a la gente del pueblo-

-Yo no creo…que sea malo. MI abuela no mentía-

-Te dirán que te estoy convenciendo para después raptarte o algo así-

-Yo creo en las historias de mi abuela. Alguna vez incluso me mostro unas fotografías, se emocionaba cuando hablaba de ustedes. Si usted vuelve, se las mostraré, se lo prometo-

Realmente Steven no pensaba regresar más, pero quizá podría, a través de esa adolescente y con algo de suerte, comenzar a rescribir un poco de esa historia negra que le habían creado.

\- Je, je, bien pequeña. Volveré la próxima semana aquí a esta hora para hacer mi despensa, ¿me mostraras las fotos?-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo emocionada.

-Es un trato- Steven le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca ante la incertidumbre de no saber si hacía bien.

-Bueno, me retiro-Buscando más que nada huir, pero antes soltó -A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Cadence Satigny-

-Ya veo… bonito nombre- Curiosamente Steven se entristeció al no reconocer el apellido. Inconscientemente esperaba que ella, al saber de su vieja historia, quizá viniera de alguna descendencia de sus grandes recuerdos.

Por lo cual preguntó.

\- Y, ¿cómo se llamaba tu abuela?-

-Mary Isabel del Valle- respondió presurosa la joven, y para Steven ese nombre no significó nada.

Hizo una inconsciente mueca y procedió a retirarse, pero la adolescente lanzó una última pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

-Yo me llamó Steven, Steven Universe-

* * *

Frente a la fachada de aquella solitaria casa blanca comenzó a descender, con la suavidad de una hoja en otoño, un joven bastante alto.

En su espalda llevaba una mochila enorme que aparentaba estar completamente llena.

Su mente estaba un tanto contrariada por las vivencias ocurridas apenas esa mañana en donde, por primera vez en muchos años, decidió caminar por las calles del que por tanto tiempo fue su hogar.

Una vez apostado en la suave arena suspiró cansado. El encuentro con aquel viejo amigo le había movido algo en su pecho y garganta.

-Él, es tan viejo como yo…-se dijo casi como un lamento.

"Tú lo mataste"

Se repitió como un eco mientras apretaba los puños.

-A lo mejor… si lo mate…- pensaba con tristeza.

Comenzó a andar a la casa para poder acomodar la alacena y guardar los productos perecederos antes de que se echaran a perder y así sacudirse esa sensación desagradable.

-Quizá lo pienso demasiado- se dijo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, entró y cerró con cierta fuerza.

-Y pensar que prometí volver la próxima semana- le vino de pronto al recordar a la pequeña niña enclenque y de cabello negro lacio.

-Bien, ya no importa. Ni si quiera sé si iré realmente-

-Si le prometiste a alguien algo debes de cumplirlo- dijo una voz de pronto.

Steven se volteó asustado y vio que bajaba de las escaleras del segundo piso una linda Perla, con su traje típico pero con un mandil y un par de guantes de látex amarillos.

-No te enseñamos a prometer y luego no cumplir jovencito- le recalcó una vez que bajo quitándose los guantes y colocando una fingida postura enojada.

Steven sonrió ampliamente a la vez que Perla se lanzaba a él y se encontraron en un abrazo alegre y fresco. Perla se le colgó del cuello y el la cargo sin absolutamente nada de dificultad.

-¡Perla! ¡Qué sorpresa más grande!-

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeño gigante?- y le llenó el rostro de besos tiernos. El procedió a abrazarla. La blanca se perdía entre los fuertes brazos del chico, que con toda su fuerza, la abrazaban con mucha calidez.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? No te tocaba ahora, de hecho creo le tocaba a Amatista-

-Ja, ja, con respecto a eso- Perla sonrió nerviosa al recordar que la pequeña morada había quedado hecha un energúmeno por el cambio- fue idea de Garnet. Dice que te hace falta compañía de calidad mi Steven- ella le acarició el rostro viéndolo fijamente con amor, pero a la vez con una gran preocupación.

-¿Que tienes mi niño? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella bajó la mirada -Acaso, ¿Somos nosotras?-

Steven la bajo con delicadeza.

-No Perla, ustedes son lo mejor que tengo-

Ella quiso insistir pero era demasiado pronto como para hostigarlo. Le daría su espacio y cuando viera el momento, lo abordaría de nuevo. Así que solo le sonrió y estiró sus manos para tomarlo del cuello y obligarle a bajar. Así pudo susurrarle al oído.

-Ahora sí, mi bienvenida-

Steven colocó su mano en la zona lumbar de la gema blanca y se enzarzaron en un beso profundo, apasionado. Perla se retiraba solo para girar el rostro y besarle de nuevo desde otro ángulo con avidez. Steven lo pegó a sí levantándola de nuevo y ella con sus brazos lo atrapó del cuello.

El beso fue profundo y amplio, la lengua de Perla, caliente y húmeda, penetraba agudamente en la boca del gem quien le respondió furiosamente.

Al momento de separarse ambos jadeaban levemente. Él sonrió al verla azulada.

-Siempre te sonrojas así mi hermosa Perla-

-Es por que besarte es una de las cosas que más disfruto en el mundo- y ella traviesamente, tocó la nariz de Steven con la suya para luego decirle enchinando los ojos.

-Esta casa era un asco jovencito- dijo sonriendo ante la acusación.

Steven sorprendido por el cambio de ambiente se rio nervioso rascándose la nuca –con respecto a eso jeje-

-¿Qué tanto haces con Rubí?-

-¿En realidad quieres que te diga?

-Mmf- refunfuñó molesta- mañoso ¿por lo menos dime que no vives toda la semana así como lo encontré hoy?-

-Claro que no Perla, siempre la limpió, pero ayer me dio flojera y hoy salí temprano para hacer las compras- dijo él colocando a la gema nuevamente en el suelo.

-Bien, pues me ayudarás a terminar de limpiar este desastre- dijo tomando postura de autoridad.

-Desde luego respondió él- amaba que Perla tomara el control. Casi como antaño.

-Bien- dijo la blanca -Dejaremos esto más que reluciente-

Y la sonrisa de Perla reflejó, el más grande amor que puede sentir un ser por otro.

* * *

 **Aquí tiene la continuación y aún no hay lemon jeje**

 **Saludos a esos hermosos seres que comentan.**

 **Lobo Hibiky.**


	6. Tan Simple Como Eso

**Siguiente parte de esta entrega. Un capítulo que en lo personal, me encanta.**

 **-Tan Simple Como Eso-**

* * *

La noche se agitaba con un viento extraño y frío, como si algún gigante marino con sus grandes garras arrojase sobre la costa latigazos de furia y rencor.

Grandes olas de arena y agua se estrellaban por doquier en la enorme costa, mientras la casa, cerrada ya, llenaba los bordes de las ventanas y los corredores con dunas acumuladas por las horas que había durado el vendaval.

Dentro de la casa, la sala en penumbras reflejaba una tranquilidad aburrida y sórdida, el silencio siéndolo todo, daba la sensación de perfección, pues todo estaba en su lugar, todo impecable, todo correcto y limpio.

La cocina también relucía bajo la intermitente luz verde neón del horno de microondas, que con su eterna media noche y al lado del ojo rojo de una cafetera encendida, daban la única luz sobre aquella ausencia de vida.

Y de pronto, el zumbido del refrigerador.

Escaleras arriba todo cambiaba, una línea de luz se desplegaba sobre los peldaños como una serpiente amarilla que se desvanecía en nada al llegar abajo; los cuadros colgados a la derecha y sobre la pared miraban al infinito con sus sonrisas frías mientras ibas ascendiendo. Como las escaleras al paraíso.

Arriba, dos cuartos, habitaciones cuyo destino original había sido ya olvidado en el tiempo, transformados ahora en templos totalmente inconcebibles.

Uno, el de atrás, era bodega: Fotos, mesas, sillas rotas, artículos de pesca, libros, discos, más fotos. Miles de curiosidades guardadas a lo largo de casi un siglo.

Todo lo que alguna vez se apreció, puede terminar allí.

El segundo era el cuarto de visitas y segundo cuarto de Steven. Ese cuarto contaba con un balcón ahora cerrado por el vendaval. Un cuarto de baño completo, un gran armario, un tocador, una pantalla de 42 pulgadas, algunos aparatos arcaicos de juegos de video y reproductores diversos.

Había una cama King Size pegada a la pared, la más grande que pudiera haber. El enorme tamaño que había adquirido el Gem hacía necesario el uso de medidas acordes a él.

Luego, entre dos enormes almohadas y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama se encontraba Steven en posición semi incorporada.

Su desnudez se hacía visible a través de tres velas, dos que se habían colocado en el tocador y una en un buró con la finalidad de hacer el lugar más cálido, y que a la vez, la tenue luz guíe los instintos y emociones desplegados, a un lugar más allá del éxtasis o de la entrega, del nirvana o de la fusión.

El Gem respiraba profundo mientras levantaba su cabeza hacía el techo, su cabello caía con libertad por su espalda mientras que algunos mechones se dejaban verter hacía el frente. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza ante la sensación de un calor atrapante que le provocaba espasmos en el vientre bajo y la parte superior de las piernas. Volvía a respirar. La sensación lo llenaba.

Luego, los choques frescos del sentir ser liberado lentamente lo hacía contraerse de nuevo.

En seguida, un movimiento leve, como aquel que agita una taza de café diluyendo la crema en un remolino atrapante, lo hacía volver a respirar profundo y soltar de vez en cuando, un leve gruñido.

La blanca Perla se encontraba sobre él, besándolo entregada, fascinada. Lo abrazaba del cuello con fuerza para besarle para luego lamerle el pecho mientras se dejaba bajar lenta, cadenciosamente sobre él; hasta llegar a su propio límite. Él era enorme.

Luego, marcaba con su lengua una húmeda línea de regreso a su cuello, a su oreja, a su barbilla y de nueva cuenta a su boca, mientras levantaba las caderas liberando poco a poco al Gem, sin salir totalmente.

Eso la enloquecía.

Eso lo enloquecía.

Ese ritmo lento y cadencioso que podía durar mucho tiempo pues Perla le había dejado claro que esa era la postura que ella más disfrutaba. Se sentía completa, entregada, amada. Cada pliegue desplegado al bajar sobre él le atacaba las piernas de una sensación tan poderosa que se sentía enloquecer al sentir su límite.

Luego, al subir, sentir como su piel y su interior se negaban a abandonar algo que embona tan perfectamente con ella. Su interior se aferra mientras ella a su vez hinca sus uñas en la poderosa espalda de su amor.

Luego Steven no dejaba de acariciarla, no perdía un instante para dejarle saber que le gustaba su espalda y su finura; la recorría de arriba a abajo con sus grandes manos mientras se apoderaba de su cuello con succiones, besos y largas lameduras.

Le decía que amaba sus pezones azules sobre sus leves pechos.

Alguna vez quiso usar su transformación para hacer su cuerpo más voluptuoso pero Steven no solo se negó a que lo hiciera, si no que le prohibió terminantemente hacerlo.

"Eres hermosa, más que perfecta, tal como eres" le había dicho. Y nunca más lo intentó; ni lo intentaría jamás.

A veces, se empujaba de sus grandes hombros para bajar con más rapidez y ver como él apretaba los ojos de golpe ante la sensación súbita mientras ella sentía sus entrañas poseídas por fuego. Por él. Por su amor.

Ella volvió a salir lentamente en busca de nuevo de la boca de su amante hasta que sintió que él, con mucha suavidad la abrazó tomándola de la espalda, saliendo totalmente de ella. Perla sintió un poco de frío, pero él la cobijó en sus enormes brazos y la pegó totalmente a él.

Ella respiraba agitada mientras lo volteaba a ver desde la seguridad de su pecho.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó la blanca azuzada por el deseo.

-No, aún no- le contestó.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?- dijo ella viéndolo confundida y un poco dolida. Él solo la abrazó más fuerte y la impulso a subir su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían mirar el brillo de sus sudores.

Ante la cercanía en ese momento tan íntimo, tan de ellos, él le sonrió levemente.

-Te amo- le dijo.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti- lo abrazó muy fuerte por el cuello pegando sus mejillas, podían sentir sus cuerpos completamente en aquella amalgama de calor incandescente.

Él pudo sentir el rico aroma de su sudor, ella sintió que sin él no había mundo.

Entonces lo vio llorar.

Con desesperación recogió una de sus lágrimas con su blanco pulgar mientras el temor la abordaba.

-¿Qué tienes mi niño? ¿Qué te pasa?-

Él respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios. Ella se dio cuenta que el buscaba no echarse a llorar abiertamente. Acarició su mejilla, entretejió sus dedos en su cabello.

-¿Qué tienes mi Steven?- dijo ella angustiada.

-Es que… te amo-

-Y dime ¿eso es malo?-

El negó con la cabeza mientras afuera el viento seguía arrastrando arena y agua.

-Es solo- el negó con la cabeza nuevamente apretando los labios- que también… amo a las demás-

Ella notó en sus ojos una culpa y pena profunda, casi como un rencor mal atendido.

-Y nosotras te amamos a ti- le dijo. Las velas estaban a la mitad.

El suspiró y dijo –Y me consta Perla, pero, algo no está bien-

Ella lo miró un tanto confundida, ¿Qué podría estar mal? Ellas lo amaban y él las amaba a ellas. Ante la falta de una salida se le ocurrió que la respuesta, debía venir de él.

-Entonces dime Steven –ella le limpió una lágrima más- ¿Qué podría hacerte sentir mejor mi niño?-

-No lo sé Perla…yo…no lo sé…- y el chico dijo sin pensar –Quizá... quizá si eligiera solo a UNA de ustedes como mi pareja, yo…no sé…-

Y el tiempo pareció congelarse.

Perla se había quedado petrificada al escuchar esas últimas palabras del gem. Sus grandes ojos no perdían el rostro de Steven en ningún segundo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Tartamudeó un par de veces, luego, sin que se diera cuenta comenzaron a brotar enormes gotas de sus ojos que cayeron irremediablemente en el bajo pecho del gem.

Steven se estremeció al verla llorar así.

-Perla…- la interpelada se limpió con los antebrazos de forma insistente al darse cuenta de sus enormes lágrimas.

-Ja,ja no es nada Steven…nada. Yo creo que – se limpió otra lágrima- creo que si eso es lo que quieres pues, pues, eso debes hacer. Cualquiera de la c-chicas estaría gus-gustosa d-de ser...de ser- y los sollozos le atraparon la voz.

-Perla…- él la volvió a llevar a hacía sí donde sintió como las lágrimas de la blanca le mojaban el cuello. Sin embargo, Perla se sorbió, se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

-Cualquiera estará feliz, de ser tu pareja Steven- continuó la blanca con firmeza–

-Pero tú lloras, Lloras por… ¿la posibilidad de que no te elija?- Preguntó el sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

Ella sonrió levemente. La luz de las velas le otorgaba un color que transitaba en una gama fría de blanco lechoso, casi como el cristal de una lámpara de argón apagada.

-No lloro solo porque no me elijas- le dijo nerviosa – sino también por la posibilidad de que me elijas a mí-

Entonces Steven parpadeó confundido. El ambiente se tornó extraño-

-Yo- dijo con mucha seriedad el chico- yo jamás obligaría a ninguna de ustedes a nada-

Y ella sonrió – No me refería a eso Steven- jamás le decía "mi niño" cuando él estaba serio.

-Si tú me eligieras, yo sería la gema más feliz del universo entero- le acarició la cabeza- nada desearía más que ser tu…tu- se sonrojo furiosamente- tu pareja. Pero… las demás…-

-Entiendo- aventuró él.

-No creo que entiendas- respondió ella mirando a un lado con tristeza.

-A que te refieres-

-Creo que, es mejor que tú decidas. Si eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz, nosotras lo aceptaremos. Y cualquiera estará feliz de ser elegida-

-Pero qué es lo que no entiendo-

-Steven, si te lo digo voy a influir en tus deseos, y no quiero que por nuestra culpa vivas infeliz-

-Perla, dímelo, por favor. Necesito saber qué pasa- le dijo suplicante. Ella ya sabía que no podría resistir mucho.

Bajó la mirada entristecida por no haber podido ocultar sus emociones y por dejarse llevar a ese punto de la charla.

-Steven…si tú eliges a una…solo a una, separarás a las Cristal Gem-

Ante tal revelación él se quedó impactado; sabía que elegir una de ellas iba a ser problemático, ni siquiera lo consideraba totalmente, pero al parecer, no había dado la importancia ni el peso que tenía la relación que mantenía con ellas.

Perla se dio cuenta que ya la suerte estaba echada y que ya no tenía sentido callar.

-Steven- lo miró a los ojos- nosotras ya te amábamos desde que eras un pequeño en una sábana y Peridot y Lapis, desde que eras un niño. Pero a lo largo de estos últimos años, ese amor intenso que ya teníamos se fue extendiendo a límites que no habíamos ni imaginado, ni soñado-

Ella lo miró de manera dulce.

-Te amábamos como madres, como hermanas, como amigas; pero en estos 20 años aprendimos a amarte como pareja, como amante y… como nuestro diamante-

Steven iba a decir algo pero la blanca le puso una mano en la boca.

\- Si… sé que no te gusta que te digamos así, pero es parte de nuestra naturaleza, y con toda nuestra entrega para contigo, este amor intenso simplemente nos nace.

Si hubieras elegido una de nosotras hace 20 años, podríamos haberlo aceptado. Pero ahora, sería muy doloroso para el resto.-

Y Steven no supo que decir. Lo que Perla le afirmaba le estaba calando por dentro, como el agua nueva que descubre los túneles de una cascada seca. Entonces pudo nombrar algunas cosas.

-Es que, llevó años sintiéndome como un mal hombre. Estando con una y con otra y con otra; como un tirano, o un ogro o un Sultán. Y yo no quiero ser nada de esas horribles cosas-

Perla quiso reír pero no era el momento. Se llevó una mano a la boca y Steven creyó que iba a llorar. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, Perla cambió su semblante.

-¡Steven!- exclamó- ¡De donde sacas que tú eres un tirano o un ogro! Por dios si eres el ser más amable y bueno. Hoy me ayudaste a limpiar tu casa, un tirano me hubiese puesto a limpiarla sola gritando "Eres una Perla, es tu deber" o algo así. Cumples los caprichos de cada una de nosotras y siempre te preocupas de nosotros. Eres considerado y atento en todos los sentidos-

-La gente del pueblo dice que soy un polígamo y que las tengo hechizadas-

-¿Y te preocupa lo que ellos digan?-

-No lo que ellos digan; es que me siento así; y siento que está mal-

-Mi niño, tú no nos tienes hechizadas, bueno no literalmente – y Perla se rio. Su risa fue relajante para Steven- y con respecto a ser un polígamo, bueno, literalmente… si lo eres-

Steven hizo una mueca.

Perla notó la contrariedad en el chico así que uso su última carta.

-Mira, no sé si sepas pero hay mucha gente en la tierra que practica la poligamia. El ejemplo más pronto son las personas de la religión mormona, en ella se permite que el varón tenga tantas mujeres como pueda mantener. Todos conviven y se apoyan y son felices. ¿Por qué tú no puedes serlo, si nosotras ya lo somos mi amor?-

Steven le miró unos segundos, luego sonrió. Su gema blanca siempre sabía que decir y como tratarlo. Si no fuera por ella hubiera muerto 20 años atrás. Era su ángel de alas blancas.

La abrazó tan fuerte y tan súbito que Perla se asustó.

-Eres maravillosa Perla. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo. Realmente afortunado.-

Ella se sonrojó –yo también soy afortunada mi Steven-

Entonces él se giró y la colocó a ella en las almohadas. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la tomaba de las muñecas.

-Tramposo- le dijo ella mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del Gem. Él bajaba de su fino cuello a besos hasta llegar al pequeño pezón. Lo besó una y otra vez para luego succionar levemente y pasar al otro. Perla sentía espasmos en la parte baja de su delgada espalda.

El devoró sus pechos y cintura, penetró con su lengua la intimidad de Perla haciéndola retorcerse ante el inesperado ataque, probó sus mieles con avidez y le arrancó a la blanca un derrame de suspiros.

Entonces él se colocó encima de ella y le regaló un beso profundo donde compartieron el sabor de su intimidad y el calor de sus cuerpos mojados.

Steven se situó en su entrada y ella instintivamente recogió las rodillas para dejarle totalmente libre el paso, levantando levemente las caderas para él.

Él la miró profundamente agradecido.

-No sé qué haría sin ti mi Perla- y cerrando los ojos fue entrando en ella quien se estremeció al sentir nuevamente su cuerpo fundirse en él, envolverlo totalmente con su amor y su cuerpo.

Él se retiraba lentamente sin salir del todo y volvía a avanzar entrando un poco más. Nunca la penetraba en totalidad, podía lastimarla y lo sabía.

Él le beso el cuello mientras entraba un poco más y ella, al sentirse totalmente cubierta, dejó salir de su boca un enorme gemido que vino acompañado de una mayor lubricación que de tan potente Steven la sintió.

-Por favor, déjame decirlo Steven- le suplicó ella con una mirada perdida en el deseo y en la entrega total al ser amado.

-Perla…-

-Por favor- suplicó ella.

Él le sonrió resignado, al parecer las noches comenzaban a ser diferentes, como reinventadas, a lo mejor todo cambiaria para bien. Él cambiaría para bien. A lo mejor.

-Está bien mi Perla, _hoy todo lo puedes_ \- le dijo y él comenzó un vaivén marcado cada vez más veloz y profundo. Perla recogió más las piernas y le sonrió entre gemidos, le dijo al oído lo que él le tenía terminantemente prohibido a todas.

-Me encanta cómo me lo hace,

 _my Diamond_ -

* * *

 **Tenemos la continuación con el esperado toque de limón. Como dije al inicio será muy sugerido y no tan descriptivo por cuestiones de historia; posiblemente eso cambie más adelante ya que esta terminando el arco del drama y nos vamos a meter a cosas más divertidas.**

 **Ya veremos que se me ocurre.**

 **Saludos especiales a...**

Soulinger Y aquí seguimos amigo. Actualizando lo que se deja. Gracias por comentar!

Pirata: Aprovechando que esta historia es nueva, le metimos la revelación reciente de que Steven es un Diamante. Me ayuda realmente. Saludos.

sandman434: Pues lo de la chica tendrá su momento. Ya que siento que esta historia si va a ser larga. Saludos amigo.

 **Gracias por estar y por sus comentarios. Un saludo al Elvats que se le extraña un buen.**

 **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**


	7. Olvido al 2 x 1

**Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Este capítulo me costo una barbaridad completarlo. Por fin quedo y espero sea de su agrado.**

 _ **OLVIDO AL 2 X 1**_

* * *

 _ **19 años atrás**_

"La noche aparecía en el horizonte.

La tarde, irremediable fruto del rotar de la tierra moría producto de la misma, una vez más.

El viento; maligno, impensable, horrendo. Solo el cántico de las olas imperando en el absoluto silencio. Solo la naturaleza arrojada y yo.

La humedad me pudre. Pero no importa.

Al final, yo no muero.

Las estrellas vienen y van, irán y vendrán, se pasman al verme. La noche empieza a viajar desde el otro lado del horizonte. Como siempre. Como nunca. Me da igual.

Las horas parten días y semanas y yo sigo en el mismo lugar, pero no me importa, yo solo espero volverme piedra.

Espero desaparecer.

He huido de todo porque todo me hastía. Siento la muerte rondando pero no viene por mí. Se ríe de mí.

Y yo la sigo buscando, pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes."

El sonido inconfundible de un portal se escuchó a lo lejos sin embargo, el joven aún inmerso en sí mismo, no lo percibió. Llevaba tantas semanas enmarañado en el pasar del tiempo que su mente embotada, ya no percibía sensaciones ajenas.

Tampoco percibió los tenues pasos que se acercaban al choque de la hierba y que desaparecieron cuando tocaron la blanda arena en donde, recostado desde hacía quien sabe cuánto, Steven esperaba a que llegara algo por él. Algo que no tenía nombre.

Su adormecimiento era tal que no notó que una leve entidad estaba de pie al lado de él mirándolo en una mezcla indescriptible entre amor, dolor y felicidad.

Se escuchó un suspiro, quizá un sollozo. No fue hasta que sintió un delgado cuerpo pegarse al suyo en la arena, uno leve brazo pasarle por el pecho y el calor de un ser acurrucado, que él notó su presencia. Respiro.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud saliendo del simulacro de muerte al que se había sometido varias semanas atrás. Giró las pupilas. La vio.

Cabello melocotón, mirada cerrada pero evidentemente mojada y ojerosa, cansada.

Él suspiro, pero no se movió.

-¿Por qué has huido?- preguntó una voz dolida.

-Te hemos buscado por tanto tiempo que pensamos que…habías…-

Hubo un silencio, hubo un nuevo suspiro pero no hubo respuesta.

Él volvió a ver al cielo; al fondo, el rugido incesante de las olas.

-Sé que la extrañas Steven…pero…no puedes…-

-Perla- la interrumpió él –perdónenme-

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo y lo descubrió extraño. Después de que había recuperado la juventud aquella misma tarde él simplemente desapareció. Por meses lo buscaron por cielo, tierra y mar en todos los rincones del mundo pero no pudieron encontrarlo. La angustia y desesperación era la constante en todas y día tras día, las gemas temían lo peor. El ocaso.

Para su diamante.

La tragedia era una llama cada vez más infernal hasta ese día, en que la gema blanca lo encontró casi por accidente acostado en la arena junto al mar, sucio, harapiento, pero joven.

Un punto ácido emergió del pecho de la blanca.

-Tú no nos quieres- reprochó mientas escondía su rostro a un costado del gem –todas hemos estado sufriendo, sufriendo mucho-dijo dolida.

Él la abrazó atrayéndola a sí sin dejar de ver el cielo. Ella no opuso resistencia.

-Debieron seguir con sus vidas- Perla lo observó directamente ante sus palabras, la penumbra de la naciente noche resaltaba el aspecto triste de Steven.

\- Esas vidas que llevaban antes de que ella muriera- una ola rompió contra unas rocas salvajemente.

-Creo que es lo que deben de hacer- dijo antes siquiera de dar la oportunidad a la blanca de hablar.

Perla se quedó quieta, un sabor amargo corría por su garganta. –sugieres, ¿qué te olvidemos?-

Hubo un suspiro más. Las estrellas ahora eran más fuertes en el cielo azul oscuro, la luna, astro perfecto comenzaba a llenarse de ese líquido plateado que le daba su fogosidad. Cada vez más brillante. Más reluciente.

-Si- respondió él y ella se pegó más, incluso clavo sus dedos en el costado de él haciendo fuerza para pegarse a su cuerpo, como queriendo meterse en él.

-No sabes lo que dices…nunca haría eso. ¡No! Ninguna de nosotras haría nunca eso. ¡Yo nunca te olvidaría! ¿Por qué me pides eso?- y lágrimas de aquel rostro tembloroso se enjugaron en la raída playera del joven.

Entonces, en el rescoldo del pasado que iba más allá de su propia vida, Steven; en su sopor, hizo un movimiento del cual no contempló consecuencias. Su distanciamiento emocional ante todo en su mundo era demasiado, así que simplemente acarició el cabello de la hermosa gema blanca, hasta que colocó su pulgar en la gema de ella y pronunció con un leve tono siniestro en su voz.

-Olvídame-

Sobrevino un golpe chocante de luz blanca.

La gema ovalada en la frente de Perla brilló junto con sus ojos, se puso de pie con dificultad llevándose las manos a la cabeza para sacudirse como si un inmenso dolor punzara cada poro de su cuerpo. Steven se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y después de varios meses abandonó su refugio en la arena y sintió algo que hacia muchísimo no sentía. Miedo.

Perla se convulsiono grotescamente un par de veces hasta que se fue de rodillas, su gema humeaba al igual que sus ojos. Steven no tenía idea de qué había hecho. Solo había seguido su instinto apoyado en su tristeza y deseo de soledad.

Su corazón latía asustado como el niño que ha cometido la peor de las travesuras.

Sentía la boca seca.

La había lastimado.

-¡Perla!- gritó saliendo de su sopor por primera vez en meses he intento acercarse, sin embargo, la blanca abrió los ojos y ante este hecho él se detuvo.

La gema de servicio miró para todos lados bastante descompuesta, se le notaba asustada, perdida, manifestando un dejo de confusión y terror.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con levedad mientras se sostenía con dificultad.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- la blanca llevo ambas manos al pecho.0

Steven se encontraba desorbitado. En realidad lo que hizo, lo hizo sin pensar.

-¡Esto no es Homeworld!- gritó para luego mirar al único ser que al parecer se encontraba con ella,

-¡¿Tú quién eres?!-

Steven tartamudeo antes de poder decir algo -Pe-Perla yo…-

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!- Gritó- ¡¿Dónde están las demás?! –Nuevamente Perla miraba para todos lados buscando cosas que evidentemente no estaban allí- ¡Hoy me iban a asignar! ¡Me iban a asignar a Diamante Rosa! ¡¿Qué pasa?¡ ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar qué había pasado pero solo consiguió un fuerte dolor.

Ella hace un segundo estaba con otras de su corte, feliz y presumiendo por ser seleccionada para tan noble labor, cuando de pronto se encontró en ese horrendo lugar,

-¿Do-dónde estoy?- dijo débilmente mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Su gema empezó a humear, ella apretó los dientes manifestando un intenso dolor que provenía de intentar recordar algo que ella sabía importante pero que simplemente no le llegaba.

Entonces sintió que unos brazos la aprisionaban levantándola. Aún con todo su dolor Perla grito.

-¡Déjame! Tú…¡lo que sea que seas! ¡Déjame!- intentaba zafarse pero le era imposible, el ser que la tenía apresada era inmensamente fuerte.

-¡Perla!- dijo Steven sintiéndose terriblemente miserable por lo que había provocado- ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname!- la apretó a sí mismo y besó sorpresivamente la gema de la blanca.

 _Recuérdame por favor mi Perla._

Perla sintió como algo helado le recorría el cráneo hasta que lentamente alcanzó su cuello expandiéndose por sus hombros y todo su cuerpo.

Entonces su mente se abrió.

Fue cuando el joven diamante se dio cuenta de la mirada de Perla.

Ella clavo sus ojos celestes en él y él se dio cuenta del tremendo dolor que manifestaban. El rostro de Perla se contrajo para luego bajar la mirada y escapar de los brazos de Steven que esta vez, no la retuvo.

Quedaron de pie uno al otro. Ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Tú no me quieres…nunca…creo que nunca me has querido- y levantó su blanco rostro para verlo. Steven se quiso morir al verla con el rostro tan contraído por el dolor mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Perla habló, pero casi no se le entendía del llanto.

-Tú…nun-ca ¡Nunca! me-has querido- dijo mientras inútilmente se limpiaba el rostro con las muñecas, fue entonces que corrió.

-¡Perla espera!- Steven de inmediato la siguió.

-¡Perdóname!, ¡Yo no quise…! ¡No sabía…!-

¿En realidad no sabía? El tocó la gema de Perla y murmuró que lo olvidara buscando inconscientemente ese resultado, como una prueba del "haber que pasa" pero nunca creyó a ciencia cierta que diera resultado.

Producto de su embotamiento no midió consecuencia y ahora sabía que había lastimado a una de las gemas más cercanas a él. Por imbécil.

Es verdad que sabía que su madre había hecho callar por milenios a Perla, así como evitar que Garnet hiciera preguntas; pero fue poco menos que una moneda al aire para él hacerlo en ese momento. Una estupidez imperdonable.

Por su parte Perla no sabía realmente a donde huía, solo corría desesperada. Huía de un dolor en su pecho nacido de sentirse profundamente traicionada.

-¡Perla perdóname! ¡Yo te amo y lo sabes!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Hiciste que te olvidara! ¡A ti y a tu madre! ¡Ninguno me ha querido nunca!- Y Perla sintió que se moría al decir esas palabras que sentía como la verdad más absoluta en milenios de existencia.

-¡Ambos te hemos amado! ¡Perla vuelve por favor!-

La gema blanca, asustada de sentir las garras de la confusión y dolor, deseó correr tan fuerte que su cuerpo no respondió y trastabillo dando de bruces contra la arena. Steven la alcanzó y con fuerza la llevó a su regazo. Él sentado en la arena bajo la tenue luz de la luna con una leve Perla en sus brazos.

-Suéltame- murmuro ella pero sin mucho convencimiento mirando hacia un lado.

-Nunca-le dijo el convencido- nunca hasta que me perdones por ser un estúpido. –

-¡No me quieres! ¡Te ibas a deshacer de mí de la forma más vil!-

-¡NO!- Exclamó el separándola para ver nuevamente ese rostro que sabía había lastimado.-

-Yo, ¡no sabía…! ¡No sabía que esto pasaría en realidad!, yo solo…- el chico bajo la mirada –solo perdóname. Nunca, nunca volverá a pasar-

Ella quiso perdonarlo, lo amaba por sobre todo. Pero ese ardor en su pecho del saber que por un momento lo había olvidado todo, era algo que revolvía su vientre-

-Me hiciste mucho daño. Me duele mucho- dijo llevando su mano al pecho sin voltear a verle-

Él no supo que decir.

-¿De verdad me quieres?-preguntó Perla con seriedad- ¿Alguna vez me has querido?- entonces fue que lo miró.

No hubo peor castigo que descubrir en la mirada dela blanca la sinceridad de la pregunta y Steven creyó que se moría.

Fue entonces que lloró.

-Perdóname Perla-

-No lo sé. Ya no lo sé. ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella respirando con dolor ante el peso de una vida inconcebiblemente larga.

-En esencia eres la misma gema con la que llegué a este planeta. La misma. Esta es la tercera forma que te conozco. Y ya no sé si alguna vez me amaste.-

A Steven le temblaba el labio. Entonces la abrazó hasta casi cargarla y decirle al oído toda la sinceridad que su corazón derramaba.

-No puedo hablar por Mamá, es verdad. Pero yo, ¡yo Steven Universe! te amo con toda mi alma y no deseo perderte nunca.-La abrazó con más fuerza- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que perdones mi estupidez?

Ella le abrazó lentamente del cuello y él pudo sentir la humedad en su piel.

-Solo ven con nosotras, y no nos vuelvas a abandonar nunca-

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

-De eso hace unos 19 años.- Pensaba Steven mientras saboreaba la naciente mañana que deja una noche de tormenta declarada.

Afuera, las aves dejaban salir sus cantos y chillidos típicos de costa mientras, con la atención adecuada, las olas entonaban un canto eterno.

-19 años- murmuro sin levantarse. No quería interrumpir el sueño de la gema blanca que se apostaba a él debajo de la sábana. Vio alguno de los mechones de su cabello melocotón que escapaban por la parte superior de la sabana y sonrió un tanto amargamente. Acaricio ese cabello.

Aún no se perdonaba del todo aquel incidente. Había abusado de su poder. Nunca a partir de allí, pasara lo que pasara, volvió a intentar averiguar qué tan amplia era esa habilidad. Simplemente no lo usaría con ellas. Eso era directamente para el: no amar.

-Aunque- pensó moviéndose un poco- a partir de ese incidente las cosas fueron a mejor.

Y era verdad, después eso Steven se estableció con las gemas un tiempo. Ellas hacían todo lo posible para que el estuviera cómodo pero se sentía sobre vigilado. Un día declaro que necesitaba su espacio. Ellas entendieron pero declararon su temor de que desapareciera nuevamente, por lo que se establecieron visitas…que terminaron de forma un tanto diferentes en lo que alguna vez pensó.

El gem respiró profundamente. Lo que le había dicho Perla en la madrugada le había quitado peso de encima y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo pensar en despertar con una gema sin sentirse basura. Esta vez podía disfrutar mejor de sus mañanas.

Una gema a la vez. Y sonrió.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se congelo de pronto, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y pegó un pequeño respingo.

Algo, algo se había movido en la cama…y no era del lado de Perla…

-Que…que…que…-dijo consternado el enorme chico cuando vio un pequeño montículo moverse debajo de la sabana del lado izquierdo.

-Que rayos…- dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Entonces _¡POP¡_ apareció un montón de cabello blanco debajo de la sábana para dar paso a un sonriente y somnoliento rostro purpura.

-Hola Stivi- dijo la gema- Buenosh Diaaaaaash- dijo pegando un enorme bostezo que retiro la sábana de sus hombros, dejando en claro que estaba totalmente desnuda-

-¡A-Amatista!- exclamó el joven súbitamente.

Una gema era una cosa…pero dos…

* * *

 **Y estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Reitero que me costo mucho terminar este capítulo ya que sigo con dificultades creativas. Esperemos que se despeje pronto todo.**

 **Como premisa para lo que viene quizá, y solo quia veamos alguna escenita bonita entre Opalo y Steven.**

 **¿Que opinan? Voten y quizá se de :)**

 **Saludos a todos los que escriben especialmente a Renny, Matías, Jules, Andrés, y Federico.**

 **Lobo-el sin musa- Hibiky**


	8. Receta de Familia

**Tenemos el capitulo siguiente. Espero les guste. Hay un toque de lemon en algún lugar.**

 **Receta de Familia**

* * *

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- Fue el grito de una joven morena de cabello lacio. Estudiante de educación media superior evidenciado por su uniforme, arribaba a aquella casa con una premura que se notaba.

-¡Qué bueno Cadence! ¡Descánsate un rato porque ya va a estar la comida!- Respondió una voz femenina desde algún lugar en la casa. El aroma a pasta inundaba el lugar.

-¡Si mamá!- dijo la chica sin detenerse mientras subía las escaleras y torcía a la izquierda para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡No estés corriendo en la casa jovencita!- Gritó la matriarca pero Cadence no escuchó, su corazón palpitaba con la emoción que solo un adolescente genera.

Había hablado con el Brujo de la Costa, con El Demonio Roba Niñas y había vivido para contarlo. Sonrió al recordarlo y su rubor creció.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encerró. Su cuarto rebozaba de color negro y blanco; desde los holanes de su cama excelentemente tendida, hasta los posters en las paredes, cortinas grises, cuadros con dibujos de Rorschach, un tocador con un gran espejo y diversos cosméticos a medio acomodar.

La joven se acercó a su cama con premura donde levantó el colchón buscando algo con cierta desesperación.

-Mi abuela lo conocía- pensó mientras seguía rastreando debajo de su cama.

-Ella me habló del Brujo hace tiempo- se detuvo un segundo un tanto asustada. - Me hablo de _Él_ \- repitió recordando que a aquella persona que conoció a fuera del MALL, no le agradaba que le llamaran de esa forma. _Brujo._

Por fin sus dedos tocaron el objeto deseado. Era un viejo álbum de fotos de pasta excesivamente gruesa, en la portada lucía en letras desgastadas de color verde esmeralda sobre un fondo color crema: Mary Isabel del Valle.

La joven acarició la portada con un golpe de nostalgia. Ella y su abuela habían sido muy afines. Extrañaba sus palabras y sus abrazos, sus galletas que degustaba junto con sus historias, aquellas donde le hablaba de seres mágicos que invocaban armas y objetos. De leones y mujeres gigantes. De seres que defendieron la tierra. Aunque por ello la llamaran loca.

Cadence acomodó su lacio cabello negro detrás de sus orejas para que evitar que le estorbaran ahora que comenzaba a levantar las páginas amarillentas de aquel viejo álbum. Fotos de su madre de pequeña y fotos de ella misma de pequeña eran las más recientes y las más abundantes, pero esas no le interesaban así que tomó el libro y lo comenzó desde cero.

La primera foto que vio era una que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-Ella es…-

Era una mujer morena de cabello tomado en una cola. Piel morena, labios gruesos, un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-La Bisabuela Kiki- murmuró.

* * *

-¡Amatista!- expresó Steven Incorporándose en la cama.

-Hola Steven- dijo la pequeña púrpura y se abrazó al torso del joven con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas big boy?-

Steven la vio radiante y su sorpresa se desvaneció, simplemente suspiro y sonrió mientras dirigía su mano para acariciar aquel cabello albino.

-Amatista, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-

-Hace unas horas, te he extrañaba mucho.- Dijo con semblante triste.

-Yo también te he extrañado-

\- Por cierto- dijo Amatista- ya vi que amaneciste alegre- y levantó la sábana para mirar hacia la parte inferior del chico.

Ella lo volteó a ver con malicia – ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-

A Steven se le agolpo el color en el rostro mientras la pequeña peliblanca se le subía al torso hasta que alcanzó los labios del gem y le plantó un beso entregado mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo suavemente con los ojos entrecerrados para luego besarlo de nueva cuenta. Inmediatamente Steven sintió la lengua de la gema acariciar la suya, sus generosos pechos jugueteando en su piel dejando claro que sus aureolas estaban duras, todo esto mientras ella, estirando sus pequeñas piernas, aprovechaba que sus pies quedaban justo a la altura del miembro del chico. Empezó a moverlos de un lado a otro.

Eso estremeció fuertemente a Steven ante el potente estimulo. Amatista sonrió entre besos.

Fue entonces que Perla abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a pelialbina sobre el torso de Steven.

-Pero que demo…¡Amatista!

-Mierda- exclamo la dulce princesa morada.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡No es tu turno!-

-¡Lo era hasta que Garnet y tú decidieron quitármelo!-

-¡Había un acuerdo! ¡Esto es por el bien de Steven!-

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-

-¡Mucho ayudas no estorbando!-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo estorbo?!-

-¡Basta!- dijo Steven que estaba en medio de ambas gemas. Ambas se tapaban con la sábana hasta los hombros. Los tres aun en la cama.

-Me dijo estoorboo…-dijo Amatista con ojos llorosos. Una técnica que había perfeccionado con Steven.

-Ay por favor- dijo Perla cruzándose de brazos.

Steven sonrió y ambas se quedaron silentes ante eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que Steven no sonreía sinceramente. Aunque les daba atención, siempre estaba como ausente.

Ahora estaba sonriendo casi como antes y eso les llenaba de una inusual alegría.

Steven puso una mano en sus cabezas y comenzó a revolverles el cabello con cierta fuerza.

-Amatista- dijo él- no eres un estorbo-

-¿Ves?- dijo la peliblanca.

-Y Perla, gracias a ti ya me siento mejor. Me alegra que estén ambas aquí-

Steven se estiró levantando sus fuertes brazos con pereza, enzarzó a ambas gemas y se acostó llevando a ambas hacía él en un abrazó cálido provocado por el contacto desnudo.

-Aún es temprano, ¿les parece si dormimos un poco más antes del desayuno?-

Perla sonrió al verlo tan cómodo con ellas.

-Por mi está bien- dijo.

Amatista por su lado hizo lo propio al acomodarse.

-Por mi igual- y se acurrucó.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos de silencio. Hasta que se escuchó en un susurro.

-Dijo dormir pervertida- Era Perla que había sentido movimiento del lado de Amatista.

-No estoy haciendo nada- declaro la morada molesta- Aunque debería hacerlo, tu tuviste toda la madrugada para divertirte.-

Perla rió por lo bajo sonrojándose al recordar como Steven, después de hablar con ella, se había comportado tan apasionado.

-Je, je, ya ni me digas-

Amatista hizo un puchero.

-Lo importante es que él se siente mejor- dijo Perla incorporándose un poco para ver al chico, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Su negro cabello caía a los lados de su cara perdiéndose entre sus grandes hombros.

-Es verdad- dijo Amatista – también lo noté- Entonces se manifestó en ella una tristeza verdadera.

-Quisiera tener el poder para curarlo como tú lo haces- expreso un tanto melancólica al sentir que ella no le era de ayuda para nada.

-Amatista- continuó Perla sabiendo a donde iba la charla- hay cosas que yo no puedo darle y que tu si-

-¿Cómo un buen par de pechos?- dijo la morada con una risa leve sabiendo la broma.

-… **no** , me refiero a que lo haces reír y compartes con el muchas cosas que a mi simplemente no me llaman la atención. Todas somos muy importantes para él. Anoche me lo dijo de nuevo.

-Sé que nos ama. Y nosotros a él.- Reiteró Amatista para luego voltear a ver a Perla. Esta notó algo en la mirada de la morada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Amatista no se inmutó.

-Tus chantajes no funcionan conmigo-

-Por favor…- dijo suplicante la gema peliblanca.

-¡Ush!- Exclamó Perla escabulléndose de entre las sábanas. Se bajó de la cama y una vez de pie, apareció su ropa típica. Se dirigió a Amatista con cierto fastidio.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. Tienes media hora para hacer lo que se te antoje. Ni un minuto más-

-¡Te quiero gran P!- dijo en un grito susurrado.

Perla le sonrió con cierta condescencia.

-Y yo a ti Amatista- y procedió a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Cadence había separado unas 15 fotos de aquel enorme álbum. Su abuela Mary se lo había regalado tres meses antes de que falleciera y de eso habían pasado varios años ya; pero la realidad es que nunca lo había revisado con la atención que justo esa tarde le dedicaba y estaba más que fascinada. Había descubierto que había fotos escondidas detrás de fotos simples, y estas eran evidentemente más viejas que el resto. Muchas mostraban a su bisabuela con personas que no reconocía, otras solo mostraban a estas personas en diferentes grupos y situaciones.

En algún momento había bajado con un ramillete de ellas para preguntarle a su madre si reconocía a alguien. Jimena, después de darles una ojeada, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que esta es la abuela Kiki, tu bisabuela, y esta debe ser su hermana…no recuerdo, creo Jannet. Las personas con las que está no tengo ni idea. Son fotos muy viejas cariño.- se la devolvió pero Cadence no quería rendirse.

-¿Y qué opinas de esta?- dijo mostrando una donde su bisabuela se encontraba con un hombre alto de cabello crespo, una mujer morena con una enorme espada, y varias mujeres de extraños colores de piel que, a pesar de la edad del retrato, conservaban los tonos.

-Debe ser una fiesta de disfraces- dijo quitándole peso al asunto y moviéndose por la cocina para apagar un gran horno que se encontraba empotrado al fondo de la cocina.

-¿No recuerdas nada mamá?- insistió Cadence.

Su madre por fin se detuvo un tanto fastidiada, se limpió un poco el sudor.

-Mira Candy, no sé por qué te ha nacido nuevamente tu curiosidad por las cosas de la abuela, pero debes recordar que esta charla ya la tuvimos. La bisabuela Kiki era una mujer llena de misterios y Mamá Mary no habló conmigo de su pasado, con nadie de hecho, hasta que ya estuvo muy vieja. Fue un día de pronto que empezó con eso de mujeres mágicas y tipos del espacio que salvaban al mundo, justo después de que el abuelo muriera.-

El rostro de Martha, se ensombreció.

-Es historia vieja Candy, solo déjala descansar por favor.- Dijo para luego colocarse unos gruesos guantes de cocina, acercarse al horno, abrirlo y retirar una redonda charola que contenía una humeante y crocante pizza de champiñón con pepperoni. Receta de familia.

Cadance había vuelto a su cuarto derrotada. Sabía que a su madre le asustaba hablar de esas cosas. Todos en la familia habían pensado que la abuela Mary se había vuelto irremediablemente loca ya que decía que los que vivían más allá de la cerca eran salvadores, no demonios.

Nadie la tomó en cuenta. Y de la abuela Kiki, bueno, ni quien se acordara.

Cadence cerró el álbum y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Se recostó mientras veía aquel collage de 15 imágenes tan ajenas y lejanas para ella.

-Él me dirá quienes son. Él debe saber quiénes son.-

Entonces le llamó la atención una foto donde estaba un hombre con un extraño león rosado. La miró con detenimiento.

-Mamá Mary decía que abuela Kiki había montado un león rosado.- Murmuro mientras acercaba la foto a su rostro. Le llamó la atención el joven de cabello algo largo, fornido y sonriente.

-Debe ser su abuelo- pensó- o quizá…-le tembló el labio- quizá si es _brujo y es inmortal_ \- Y sintió un escalofrío.

- _Y se mete con niñas…-_

* * *

Amatista se posicionó nuevamente como antes de que Perla la interrumpiera. Besaba con fiereza a Steven acariciándole el rostro y los hombros mientras que con sus pequeños pies tropezaba una y otra vez el miembro de Steven; el cual, ya se había percatado de que estaban solos.

Mientras Amatista jugueteaba con sus pies, él acariciaba la espalda de la gema cubriéndola toda, metía sus dedos en su cabello a la vez que con la otra mano bajaba hasta su firme y bien dotado trasero. Apretó levemente hundiendo sus dedos en ella.

Amatista le besaba, lamía y respiraba cada vez más agitada. Ambos se sofocaban en sus alientos. Él la acarició un poco más profundo perdiéndose entre sus glúteos hasta que tocó, casi como un roce eléctrico, su intimidad ya húmeda. Paró de pronto y colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la purpura para levantarla y atrapar con sus labios el pezón izquierdo de aquellos pechos que al joven excitaban tanto. Amatista recogió sus piernas y se sentó en el torso de Steven dándoles total entrada a ellos. Sonrió con dulzura al verlo apasionado mientras la devoraba, luego gimió ante los embates de lengua, labios y dientes en sus pezones. Atrapó la cabeza de Steven pegándolo con fuerza a su pecho en el momento que sintió el placer ebullir como un volcán. Él la abrazaba por todo su torso pegándola a él acariciando suave e intensamente su pequeña espalda.

-Te gustan Stivi- dijo entre cortada.

-Tu sabes que me encantan– la miro y le sonrió- ese color lila me enloquece- y cambió al otro pezón mientras succionaba y lamía alrededor de la aureola.

-Sigue…si…si mi Stivi…mi amor…-

De pronto la levanto sin problemas para quedar encima y poder atacarla a su gusto, cuello, hombros, labios, pechos, vientre. Toda ella se había convertido en una vorágine de placer que demostraba con espasmos, gestos y sonidos.

El bajó su mano para acariciar un poco su mojada entrada; acarició casi rozando de arriba abajo con lentitud mientras jugaba con el pulgar aquella pequeña maraña de pelo blanco que nacía de su pubis. Preparó su dedo medio, y lo introdujo dentro y profundo.

Amatista se arqueó tirando un orgasmo cuando lo sintió penetrando sus entrañas. Y soltó un gemido atronador que resonó por toda la casa.

Abajo, en la cocina, Perla detuvo su labor en la generación de panques estilo Bird Mom para el desayuno al escuchar aquella expresión de placer.

Volteo a ver hacia arriba con un poco de molestia.

-Pero que escandalosa que es.- Dijo.

-Me pregunto si yo… soy así cuando termino- Y se llevó una mano a la boca riendo con malicia y pena.

-Solo media hora pequeña pervertida-

Y los panques entraron al horno.

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos lo que leen. Espero que este avance haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Esperemos que pueda seguir actualizando con frecuencia ahora que he vuelto a escribir. Un saludo a todos los chicos que dejan su comentario. Les agradezco a todos.**

 **Quizá las cosas se relajen a partir de aquí, sin embargo Candy tendrá su reunión con Steven y...veamos que sucede.**

 **Tenga un fin de semana agradable.**

 **Saludos especiales:**

viruz pirata: Ahora eres viruz! Pues si, así fue como Steven acabo con el Harem Inconcebible. Opalo...quiza aparezca quiza. Gracias por el Review.

sandman434: la realidad es que la musa se fue, me pasa casa cierto tiempo. Sabores tardo en actualizarse casi medio año antes de que comenzara con los lemons. Esperemos que ahora no me cueste tanto. Gracias por el comen sand :)

Soulinger : jajajaja Yo solo quería, ver como gemía mujer gigante MUJER GIGANTE jajajaja me reí como foca. Saludos men.

josmardata36:Gracias por el ofrecimiento,no dudare en usarlo en caso de musa extraviada. LA historia comenzó densa pero se ira haciendo mas una comedia. Bueno, todo depende del uso que le de a Candy. Saludos y gracias por ese enorme coment viejo :)

 _ **Lobo "El Maldito" Hibiky**_


End file.
